


Die Entscheidungen des Jack O'Neill

by Antares



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Choose Your Own Adventure, Choose Your Own Ending, Deutsch | German, Ein Ende mit Het-Pairing, Ein Ende mit Major Character Death, Other, Reader-Interactive
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-10-19
Updated: 2004-10-19
Packaged: 2018-04-15 14:16:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4609806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antares/pseuds/Antares
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dies ist keine Story im herkömmlichen Sinn. Für einen Tag lang kannst du Jack O´Neill helfen, ein paar wichtige Entscheidungen zu treffen. Wer hätte das nicht immer schon mal gewollt? *g*<br/>Insgesamt gibt es zwölf verschiedene Möglichkeiten, wie dieser Tag zu Ende gehen kann. Doch Vorsicht! Es könnte sein, dass das Team nicht alle deine Entscheidungen überlebt!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Die Entscheidungen des Jack O'Neill

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Meinen allerbesten Dank an Minnesota für ihr Beta  
> 2\. Leider kann ich in dem Text keine Hyperlinks setzen, so dass man mühsam bis zum nächsten Punkt, den man lesen möchte, vorscrollen muss. Das ist sehr schade! (Solle jemand eine Idee haben, wie man es besser machen kann, immer her damit! *g*)

=1=  
Es war eine absolute Routinebesprechung. Das M.A.L.P. hatte nette Bilderchen von P33 769 geschickt und Major Carter projizierte sie an die Wand des Büros, wobei sie schon seit einer halben Stunde eifrig Werbung für diesen Planeten betrieb. 

„Die Sonde hat erstaunliche geologische Messungen geliefert, General. Wenn ein Planet unsere Aufmerksamkeit verdient, dann ist es P33 769!“  
Sie fuhr mit ihrem Laserpointer Zahlenreihen entlang, betrachtete mit einem verliebten Blick die ganzen Ziffern, Abkürzungen und chemischen Formeln und wandte sich wieder an ihr inzwischen halbschläfriges Publikum.  
„Die Anzahl der Schwermetalle, die im Boden von P33 769 ruht, ist einzigartig! Und deshalb bin ich der festen Überzeugung, dies sollte unser nächstes Ziel sein!“, schloss sie ihre Ausführungen. Um Zustimmung heischend schaute sie in die Runde. 

„Bleibt nur das kleine Problem, dass die Wärmekamera zwar Bilder gesendet hat, die eindeutig auf Lebewesen hinweisen, es ist dem M.A.L.P. aber bei keiner der Erkundungstouren gelungen, irgendjemand aus dem Clan vor die Linse zu bekommen“, wandte Colonel Jack O´Neill unbehaglich ein.  
„Vielleicht gibt es auch niemanden mehr, der vor die Linse treten könnte“, erwiderte Major Carter. „Das wäre doch nicht das erste Mal, dass ein Planet mit einem Stargate völlig verlassen wurde und es nur noch tierisches Leben gibt. Und in diesem Fall, falls sich die Messungen verifizieren lassen, wäre das durchaus zu unserem Vorteil.“

Da Jack schlecht als Argument anführen konnte, dass er P33 769 einfach aus dem Bauch heraus nicht mochte, versuchte er Zeit zu gewinnen. Er wandte sich an General Hammond.  
„Sir, ich schlage vor, diesen Planeten auf die Liste der lohnenden Ziele zu setzen, aber noch die weiteren Auswertungen abzuwarten. In der Zwischenzeit könnten wir uns doch mal dieses P… Sie wissen schon, das mit den großen Türmen, näher anschauen.“ ------

Gelingt es Jack, den General zu überzeugen, nicht nach P33 769 zu gehen: dann lies weiter unter Punkt 3  
Setzt sich Major Carter mit ihrem Vorschlag durch: dann lies weiter unter Punkt 5

 

=2=  
„Eine einzige Minute, Daniel!“ Unruhig schaute Jack über die Menge, die pure Feindschaft ausstrahlte. Für seinen Geschmack waren die Verhältnisse etwas zu unausgeglichen. Vier gegen eine zahlenmäßig weit überlegene Armee, die in jeder Minute, die sie hier standen, weiter anwuchs. Und noch konnte er ihre Feuerkraft nicht zufrieden stellend einschätzen.

Dr. Jackson wandte sich an den Fremden, der ihm am nächsten stand. Er versuchte dessen aufgebrachte Worte, die dieser mit Wut ausspie und mit einem Schwenken der Waffe in Teal´cs Richtung unterstrich, zu verstehen.  
Fragend wiederholte Daniel noch einmal: „…thanatikos?“ Das kam dem gerade gehörten Wort am nächsten.  
Als der Fremde heftig nickte, meinte er zu Jack: „Irgendetwas mit … Tod“, während er seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf sein Gegenüber richtete.  
„Warum wundert mich das nur nicht?“, stieß Jack sarkastisch hervor, nahm seinen wachsamen Blick aber nicht von den Leuten vor sich und hielt die Waffe deutlich sichtbar im Anschlag. Hoffentlich kam Daniel bald zu einem brauchbaren Ergebnis! 

Daniel hörte ihn aber nicht, da er fragend zu sich selbst: „…angelioforos?“ murmelte. „Bote! Na klar! Da steckt „angel“ drin!“, rief er triumphierend, als ihm die Vokabel einfiel. Und das machte auch Sinn, denn besonders erbost schienen die Fremden über Teal´c zu sein. Den Jaffa Teal´c.  
„Shit, Jack. Sie denken, dass Teal´c ein „Bote des Todes“ ist.“  
Noch ehe Jack antworten konnte, wandte sich Daniel bereits wieder an seinen „Gesprächspartner“ und versuchte zu erklären, dass Teal´c inzwischen kein Unheil mehr brächte, sondern ein Freund sei. So ganz erfolgreich war er nicht, denn nun schrieen weitere Fremde auf Daniel ein und gestikulierten wild. Einer kam sogar so nah, dass er Dr. Jacksons Kleidung packen konnte, ihn schüttelte und dazu drohend anbrüllte. 

Für Jack war das das Signal, diesen wenig erfolgreichen Vermittlungsversuch jetzt abzubrechen. „Carter! Wählen Sie uns sofort hier raus!“, befahl Colonel O´Neill. „Teal´c, gib ihr Deckung!“  
Daniel wurde von zwei weiteren Fremden bedrängt, die jetzt auch versuchten, ihn von seinen Freunden zu trennen.  
Das war gar nicht gut und irgendwie musste der Colonel das unter allen Umständen verhindern. Doch welche Möglichkeiten hatte er?------

Gibt O´Neill in diesem Moment einen Warnschuss ab, um die Aufmerksam der Bewohner von Daniel weg auf sich zu lenken? Dann geh zu Punkt 7  
Versucht er Daniel in der Menge zu erreichen? Lies weiter unter 11

 

=3=  
General Hammond schaute abwägend von einem Teammitglied zum anderen, dann traf er eine Entscheidung: „Okay, ich stimme Colonel O´Neill zu, Major Carter. Wir sollten weitere Auswertungen abwarten, ehe Sie dort hin gehen. Ich möchte größtmögliche Klarheit haben, ehe ich eines meiner SG-Teams dort rein schicke. Ich schlage also vor, Sie nehmen sich noch einmal die M.A.L.P.-Aufzeichnungen vor und versuchen die Frage zu klären: gibt es Bewohner auf diesem Planeten und wenn ja, wo sind sie? Wegtreten.“

„Aber General!“, rief der Colonel und schob seine Tasse mit so viel Schwung von sich, dass etwas von dem Kaffee überschwappte. „Dieser … Türmchenplanet ist doch von vorne bis hinten abgeklärt worden. Da könnten wir doch stattdessen hingehen. Sie wissen doch auch, dass wir, dank des Besuchs des Präsidenten, jetzt schon seit über 4 Wochen nicht mehr Off-world gewesen sind. So ein kleiner Spaziergang täte uns allen wirklich gut.“  
Bittend schaute Jack den General an. Er hoffte inständig, dass der General zustimmen würde, denn er musste dringend mal wieder etwas anderes als diese grauen Wände sehen.

Da P33 769 wohl fürs erste von der Tagesordnung war, schwenkte auch Major Carter sofort um und unterstützte ihren CO: „Das ist eine wirklich gute Alternative, Sir! Ich kann Ihnen die Daten sofort bringen lassen. Sie werden sehen, das ist ein lohnendes Ziel.“  
`Sieh an´, musste Jack innerlich grinsend denken, auch sein Major schien langsam einen Mountain-Koller zu bekommen.  
Der Archäologe meldete sich nun ebenfalls zu Wort: „General, dort gibt es außer den von Jack mehrfach zitierten Türmen auch Ruinenanlagen mit wirklich rätselhaften Steinkreisen. Ich würde gerne mehr darüber herausfinden. Wer weiß, welche Aufschlüsse sie uns über die Goa´uld liefern.“  
„Sir, gönnen Sie uns diesen kleinen Ausflug“, lockte Jack. „Wir versprechen auch, morgen pünktlich zum Abendessen wieder zu Hause zu sein.“ ------

Lässt sich General Hammond erweichen? Dann lies weiter unter Punkt 12  
Ist der General der Ansicht, dass SG-1 erst noch ein wenig Papierkram aufzuarbeiten hat? Punkt 13

 

=4=  
„Eh, eh, Daniel!“ O´Neill schüttelte den Kopf. „Wir sind hier, um Überblick zu erlangen, schon vergessen? Und kein: ABER!“, fügte er sofort hinzu als er sah, dass der Archäologe protestierend den Mund öffnete. 

Daniel schloss den Mund wieder und warf Jack einen giftigen Blick zu. Der starrte fest zurück und Daniel musste sich seufzend eingestehen, dass er Jack dieses Mal nicht umstimmen würde. So machte er die Kamera aus, hängte sie sich um, vergrub seine Hände tief in seinen Hosentaschen und begab sich widerstrebend zur Tür. Jack seufzte, er wusste genau, dass Daniel es ihm irgendwie heimzahlen würde. Wahrscheinlich müsste er ihm jede weitere Information, die er haben wollte, aus der Nase ziehen. Aber er hatte sich entschieden und war der Ansicht, dass Teal´cs Vorgehen in diesem Falle Erfolg versprechender war. Er bedeutete dem Jaffa, die Tür zu öffnen. 

Einen Moment leistete die Tür Widerstand und Jack sah Daniels Augen freudig aufblitzen, dann aber gelang es Teal´c, die schwere Tür Zentimeter um Zentimeter aufzuziehen. Bald war die Öffnung breit genug für einen Menschen und Sam schlüpfte als erste durch. Der Lichtkegel ihrer Taschenlampe enthüllte eine Treppe, die im Turm nach oben führte.------ 

Weiter unter Punkt 8

 

=5=  
Entweder hatte Carters Vortrag den General stärker beeindruckt als Jack es für möglich gehalten hatte, oder aber die Messergebnisse waren so vielversprechend gewesen, dass Hammond sie einfach nicht ignorieren wollte und konnte.

Jedenfalls hatten sie gleich nach dem Briefing für P33 679 gepackt. Ein Dschungelplanet, wie Carter ihre Teammitglieder noch rechtzeitig erinnert hatte. 

Trotzdem überraschte sie im ersten Moment die feuchte Hitze, die ihnen auf der anderen Seite des Stargates entgegenschlug. Eine Luftfeuchtigkeit, die das Atmen schwer fallen ließ. Dazu laute Vogelrufe, das kreischende Schimpfen von anderen Tieren, die man nur hören, aber nicht sehen konnte. Eine Kakophonie an unbekannten Lauten. 

Noch leicht erhöht auf der Plattform vor dem Stargate stehend schauten sie sich um. Dichter Urwald, der die ganze Farbskala von hellem Gelbgrün bis zu dunklem Braungrün abdeckte, wucherte bis nahe an das Stargate heran. Er hatte die ersten Ranken seines fast undurchdringlichen Reiches bereits bis auf die ersten Stufen vor dem Tor geschickt. Baumriesen, zehn Mal so hoch wie das Stargate, ließen den Blick der vier Ankömmlinge nach oben wandern. 

„Ja Wahnsinn. Das ist ja noch wuchtiger als ich es mir vorgestellt hatte“, meinte O´Neill fast ehrfürchtig, während er mit einem in den Nacken gelegten Kopf die kurze Rampe vor dem Gate runter ging. „Dagegen kommt einem das Stargate richtig winzig vor.“  
„In der Tat“, stimmte ihm der Jaffa zu, der ein paar Schritte vor ihm her ging. 

Doch im selben Moment versteifte sich Teal´cs Haltung. Noch ehe einer der anderen fragen musste, was los war, sahen sie es selbst: Aus den Baumwipfeln näherten sich von allen Seiten die Bewohner dieses Planeten. Aber es waren keine schlecht ausgestatteten Primitiven mit Keulen und Speeren. Diese hier trugen Uniformen, die bei den meisten Militärs der Erde als Tarnanzug durchgegangen wären. Dazu hielten sie Handfeuerwaffen in den Händen, die im diffusen Licht der Sonne aufblitzten. Auch SG-1 brachte seine Waffen in Position. 

Einer der hier lebenden Menschen, ließ sich mit katzenhafter Anmut nur wenige Meter vor ihnen auf den Boden fallen und stand sofort darauf wieder auf den Beinen. Die Waffe richtete er eindeutig auf Teal´c. 

„Wir kommen in Freundschaft, … friendship, … amitié, …sadaqa“, versuchte es Daniel schnell mit allen möglichen Sprachen und beschwichtigenden Gesten, die das Gesagte unterstützen sollten. Er schloss rasch zu Jack und Teal´c auf. Doch erst als er das griechische filia verwendete, zeigten die Fremden Interesse und hielten für einen Moment in ihren Drohgebärden inne.

Sie standen sich nur mit wenigen Metern Abstand gegenüber, als ein Schuss fiel, der Teal´c nur um Zentimeter verfehlte. 

Nach der ersten Schrecksekunde fluchte Jack innerlich. Das sah gar nicht gut aus. Wenn erst einmal ein Schuss gefallen war, konnte die Situation schnell eskalieren. Er zwang sich Gelassenheit zu demonstrieren, checkte aber schon mal aus den Augenwinkeln, wie schnell sie sich – wenn es wirklich ernst würde – zurückziehen könnten. Was er auch nicht beurteilen konnte war, ob es sich bei dem Schuss nur um einen Warnschuss gehandelt hatte, um Verteidigungsbereitschaft zu zeigen, oder ob er schon hatte treffen sollen und es nur der Unfähigkeit des Schützen zu verdanken war, dass Teal´c unversehrt davon gekommen war. Er tippte fast eher auf die erste Möglichkeit und beschloss ebenfalls Stärke aber keine Aggression zu demonstrieren. 

„Geben Sie einen Warnschuss in die Luft ab, Carter!“, befahl Colonel O´Neill.  
Bevor Sam ihren Auftrag ausführen konnte, rief Daniel eindringlich: „Warten Sie, Jack! Einen Moment noch! Ich bin sicher, dass wir das im Gespräch lösen können!“ Der Archäologe senkte demonstrativ seine Waffe. ------

Was macht Jack? Gibt er Daniel noch ein paar Minuten für eine Kontaktaufnahme? Dann weiter bei 2  
Oder wiederholt er den Befehl an Carter? Lies weiter bei Punkt 10

 

=6=  
Immer zwei, drei Stufen auf einmal nehmend, stürzten sie die Treppe wieder hoch. Wirbelten Staub auf und mussten husten. Keuchend rannten sie durch den letzten Gang Richtung Ausgang, auf das Tageslicht zu.

Sie bremsten ganz kurz ab, als sie die ruinierte Tür erreichten. Jack trat als erster einen Schritt vor die Mauern und schaute sich vorsichtig um. Gott sei Dank, kein Todesgleiter über den Ruinen.  
„Die Luft ist rein. Wenigstens im Moment“, rief er über seine Schulter zurück.  
Seine drei Teamkameraden verließen ebenfalls das Gebäude und schauten sich aufmerksam suchend um. 

Am Horizont entdeckten sie eines der Schiffe, das gerade auf einen der Türme feuerte, der daraufhin mit lautem Getöse in sich zusammen stürzte. Sie konnten die Wucht der Erschütterung noch als leichte Vibration unter ihren Füßen spüren, obwohl sie einige Kilometer entfernt waren. 

Nach dem Angriff wurde das Schiff wieder steil hoch gezogen und hielt in einer weiten Kurve direkt auf sie zu. ------

Befiehlt O´Neill, in diesem Moment in den Wald zu flüchten: Punkt 18  
Will O´Neill lieber versuchen, das Stargate zu erreichen: weiter unter Punkt 40

 

=7=  
Der Schuss zerriss die typische Geräuschkulisse des Urwalds. Für einen Moment erstarb jegliches Geräusch, nur der Wind ließ weiterhin die Blätter der Bäume rascheln. Beide Parteien standen sich abwartend gegenüber und für einen Wimpernschlag bewegte sich niemand. Die Bewohner von P33 679, eingefroren in ihren Drohgebärden, O´Neill hielt noch die Hand mit der Waffe in die Luft. 

Der Augenblick der Entscheidungslosigkeit dehnte sich zäh und Jack rechnete jeden Moment mit einem Ausbruch der Feindseligkeiten. 

In diese Stille hinein begann sich der steinerne Kreis des Stargates zu drehen. Ein mehr als willkommenes Geräusch! Die Fremden zögerten und O´Neill befahl Daniel leise: „Hierher!“

Während der Colonel weiterhin versuchte die Menge nieder zu starren, überbrückte Daniel rasch die vier, fünf Schritte, die ihn von Jack trennten und begab sich an dessen Seite.

Bei Daniels Bewegung drehte sich einer der Einwohner zu seinen Leuten um und schrie aufgeregt etwas in die hinter ihm versammelte Menge. Jemand anderes antwortete ebenso aufgebracht. In Jacks Ohren klang das gar nicht nach einer freundlichen Aufforderung noch zu einem kleinen Drink zu bleiben und von daher war er sehr froh zu sehen, dass in diesem Moment das Wurmloch explosionsartig aus dem Steinkreis herausschoss. 

Das sorgte immerhin für genügend Ablenkung, so dass niemand auf sie schoss, bis es sich nach ein, zwei Sekunden etabliert hatte und den Kreis ruhig und blau schimmernd ausfüllte. 

„Teal´c, Carter, los!“, brüllte O´Neill und zog im selben Moment Daniel am Arm mit sich. Er hoffte nur, dass sie es alle rechtzeitig schaffen würden. Auch Daniel hielt jetzt seine Waffe drohend auf die Menge gerichtet und rückwärts gehend, versuchten sie ihren Teamkameraden so schnell es ging zu folgen.-------

Werden sie sich rechtzeitig durch das Tor retten können? Lies weiter unter Punkt 41

 

=8=  
„Ich gehe voran, O´Neill“, schlug Teal´c vor.  
„Gut, dann Sie, Carter. Daniel, Sie sind der nächste und dann komme ich.“

Nach fünfundsiebzig Stufen – wie Carter ihnen ungefragt mitteilte – erreichten sie endlich die erste Etage. Die Wände waren hier ringsherum mit schmalen Fenstern versehen, die an Schießscharten erinnerten, die aber genügend Licht herein ließen, so dass sie ihre Taschenlampen ausschalten konnten. Da der Raum ansonsten leer war, stiegen Teal´c und Carter nach einem zustimmenden Blick des Colonels die Treppe weiter hinauf. Jack blieb noch einen Moment bei Daniel, der aus jedem Fenster kurz herausspähte. 

„Gibt´s da was Interessantes im Wald?“, erkundigte sich Jack grinsend, als Daniel sich wieder auf die Zehenspitzen recken musste, um auch aus Fenster Nummer sechs schauen zu können.  
„Ja, wenn mich nicht alles täuscht, sind die Türme nach einem geometrischen Muster angeordnet. Das heißt, es könnte sich um eine sehr effektive Überwachung des Planeten gehandelt haben. Fragt sich nur, wer hier wen überwacht hat. So weit ich das von hier aus beurteilen kann, sind …“. 

Daniel unterbrach sich und lauschte angestrengt. Auch O´Neill kniff die Augen zusammen, um sich ganz auf sein Gehör konzentrieren zu können. Fast zur selben Zeit blickten er und Daniel sich entsetzt an und riefen gleichzeitig fassungslos: „Raumschiffe!!“ 

Sie stürzten zur Treppe und Daniel schrie: „Sam, Teal´c!!“  
Im selben Moment brüllte Jack: „Kommt sofort runter!“, während Teal´c von oben mit donnernder Stimme rief: „O´Neill, DanielJackson, kommt sofort rauf!“ ------

Wiederholt Jack seinen Befehl noch einmal lautstark? Weiter unter Punkt 36  
Folgt er hingegen Teal´cs Aufforderung: weiter unter Punkt 39

 

=9=  
„Da wir schon mal hier sind, schauen wir uns erst die Steinkreise und die Ruinen an“, entschied Jack. „Für die Türme ist immer noch Zeit, Teal´c.“  
Der Jaffa bestätigte die Entscheidung mit einem Kopfnicken. 

Jack wandte sich an Daniel und meinte aufmunternd: „Also los, Daniel, Sie haben genau vier Stunden, dann sehen wir weiter. Ich schaue mich hier mal ein bisschen in der Gegend um. Carter, Teal´c, ihr geht Daniel zur Hand.“  
Mit seiner P-90 im Anschlag wanderte der Colonel ziellos durch die alten Steine und beobachtete genau die Umgebung, lauschte in den sie umgebenden Wald hinein.

Der Jaffa war nicht nachtragend und so fragte er sofort: „Wie kann ich dir behilflich sein, DanielJackson?“  
„Danke, Teal´c. Nun, ich möchte als erstes die Schrift auf den Steinen dokumentieren. Du könntest mir beim Abfotografieren behilflich sein. Vielleicht fällt uns dabei schon das ein oder andere auf.“

Teal´c hatte nichts dagegen einzuwenden und begab sich zu den Steinen, die Daniel ihn mit einer vagen Handbewegung zu seiner Rechten andeutete. 

„Okay, wenn ihr bei den Steinkreisen bleibt, schaue ich mir inzwischen die Ruinen etwas näher an“, schlug Sam vor und die Männer waren einverstanden. 

Gut eine Stunde arbeiteten sie alle konzentriert und schweigend, bis auf einmal Sams Ruf ertönte: „Daniel! Kommen Sie! Das sind nicht nur Ruinen! Hier ist eine gut erhaltene Tür!“

Daniel, Teal´c und auch Jack kamen angerannt. Carter stand vor einer massiven Tür. Mit einer Hand strich sie über das Metall, in der anderen Hand hielt sie ein Messgerät und starrte begeistert auf die Anzeigen.  
„Sir, das ist eine Metalllegierung mit einem extrem hohen Naquadah-Anteil. So etwas habe ich noch nie gesehen!“ Sie fuhr mit dem Gerät noch einmal die Tür rauf und runter, die Nadel schlug wieder extrem hoch aus.  
„Teal´c?“, fragte der Colonel.  
„Ich erkenne das Material auch nicht, es könnte aber von den Goa´uld stammen“, meinte der Jaffa, der interessiert Carters Anzeigen studierte.

„Daniel, sagen Ihnen die Zeichen auf der Tür etwas?“, wollte Jack wissen.  
„Nein, das ist keine mir bekannte Schrift. Aber wie Teal´c schon sagte, es könnte durchaus auf unsere … „Freunde“ hinweisen. Diese Schrift hat gewisse Ähnlichkeiten mit der Schrift der Goa´uld. Mit ein bisschen Zeit könnte ich sie bestimmt entziffern.“  
„Gut“, meinte Jack mit gerunzelten Brauen. „Oder auch nicht so gut, je nachdem, was hinter dieser Tür ist. Carter, können Sie die überhaupt aufmachen?“  
„Ich denke schon, Sir. Es sieht so aus, als würde der Schließmechanismus nicht mehr richtig funktionieren. Sehen Sie hier, der Rahmen ist etwas verzogen.“  
Daniel mischte sich ein: „Vielleicht ist das aber keine so ganz gute Idee, Sam. Wenn wir die Steine entziffert haben ist doch auch noch Zeit.“ 

Sam brannte darauf, ins Innere zu gelangen, um zu sehen, ob die Messwerte dort ähnlich hoch oder womöglich gar noch höher waren. Ihr wissenschaftlicher Eifer stand dem Dr. Jacksons nichts nach. So sagte sie rüder, als es sonst ihre Art war: „Daniel, es ist ar … schweinekalt hier! Und es dauert noch mindestens eine Stunde, bis die Sonne aufgegangen ist und es hoffentlich etwas wärmer wird. Da wäre es doch nur logisch, wenn wir erst einmal im Innern arbeiten und uns dann draußen um die Steine kümmern, oder nicht?“ Zur Untermauerung ballte sie ihre Hände zusammen, hielt sie vor die Lippen und hauchte warme Atemluft drauf, die sofort zu einer kleinen Wolke kondensierte.------

Lässt sich O´Neill von Carters Vorführung beeindrucken und ordnet an, die Tür zu öffnen? Dann weiter unter Punkt 42  
Oder ignoriert er seine eigenen eiskalten Finger und bleibt lieber draußen, bis sie ein paar der Steine entziffert haben? Weiter unter Punkt 19

 

=10=  
„Dafür ist jetzt nicht der Zeitpunkt, Daniel“, erwiderte der Colonel und befahl dem Major erneut: „Carter, jetzt!“  
Gleichzeitig mit O´Neill feuerte Major Carter knapp über die Köpfe der Einwohner von P33 769 hinweg. Jeder einen Schuss, deutlich in den Himmel gerichtet. Teal´c schloss sich ihnen an.  
Daniel hob resigniert die Hände – bei dem Krach konnte ihn sowieso niemand verstehen. Er lief zum DHD, wählte so rasch es ging die Erde an und sandte den Iriscode – es konnte nie schaden, vorbereitet zu sein. 

Nach einer kurzen Schrecksekunde und einem Moment des Abwägens, wie gefährlich die unbekannten Waffen der Eindringlinge wohl sein könnten, begannen auch die Einwohner des Planeten, über die Köpfe des SG-1 Teams zu feuern. Und dann streifte der erste Schuss Carters Ärmel. Keine ernsthafte Verletzung – noch nicht – aber der Colonel wollte kein weiteres Risiko eingehen.  
Mit einem raschen Blick über seine Schulter versicherte sich O´Neill, dass der Ereignishorizont etabliert war und brüllte: „Sofort zurück!“

Rückwärts gehend bewegten sich alle die Rampe herauf, weitere Schüsse abgebend. O´Neills Weste bekam noch einen Treffer ab, der ihn heftig fluchen ließ, ihn aber Gott sei dank nicht ernsthaft verletzte, dann konnten sich alle in den blauen Kreis retten. 

General Hammond hatte den Kontrollraum noch nicht verlassen, als SG-1 bereits wieder zurückstolperte. 

Er warf ihnen einen fragenden Blick zu, dann meinte er zum Colonel: „Ich denke, das ist jetzt offiziell die kürzeste Außenmission, - von Urgo mal abgesehen - die Sie je befehligt haben. Ich bin gespannt zu erfahren, was Sie in den zweieinhalb Minuten, die Sie unterwegs waren, - die Transferzeiten durch das Wurmloch nicht mitgerechnet - getan haben, um sich den Zorn der Leute von P33 769 zuzuziehen. Das verspricht, ein interessantes Debriefing zu werden. Wir sehen uns in zehn Minuten im Konferenzraum.“ 

„O´Neill trägt keine Schuld“, erklärte der Jaffa, während Daniel gleichzeitig: „Diesmal kann Jack wirklich nichts dafür“ und Carter vehement: „Der Colonel hat richtig gehandelt“ in die Debatte warfen. 

General Hammond sah schmunzelnd von einem zum anderen und meinte begütigend: „SG-1, willkommen daheim.“

\---------------------ENDE----------------------

 

=11=  
„Sichert das Tor!“, rief O´Neill Major Carter und Teal´c zu und stürzte sich in die wogende Menge, die den Archäologen mit sich mitschwemmte. So viele Leiber, die drückten, schoben, zerrten und Daniel mittendrin, so dass Jack keinerlei Möglichkeit hatte zu schießen, ohne sicher zu sein, nicht versehentlich Daniel zu treffen.  
„Daniel!“, brüllte er über die Köpfe der Menge hinweg, denn inmitten des ganzen Gewirrs drohte er den Archäologen aus den Augen zu verlieren.

„Hier Jack!“, schrie Daniel. „Ich bin hier!“ Er sah den Colonel in den Pulk eintauchen und versuchte, ihm seine ständig wechselnde Position zu übermitteln. Wiederholt rief er Jacks Namen und stemmte sich mit aller Kraft gegen den drängenden Sog, der ihn mitriss, versuchte den Händen, die an ihm zerrten, auszuweichen. 

Doch die Menge war stärker. Unaufhaltsam wurde er davon getrieben, immer weiter weg vom rettenden Stargate. --------- 

Halten sich Teal´c und Carter an Jacks ausdrücklichen Befehl beim Tor zu bleiben als sie sehen, dass ihre Freunde in der Menge verschwinden? Lies weiter unter Punkt 43  
Oder beschließen sie, den direkten Befehl zu ignorieren und versuchen, ihren Teammitgliedern zur Hilfe zu kommen? In diesem Fall lies weiter unter Punkt 28

 

=12=  
„Also schön, vielleicht haben Sie wirklich ein klein wenig … Auslauf verdient“, meinte der General mit einem nachsichtigen Schmunzeln.

Jack warf einen schnellen Blick in die Runde. Sam grinste ihm verschwörerisch zu. Daniel blätterte hektisch in seinen Unterlagen, wahrscheinlich auf der Suche nach Details, die er auf irgendwelchen winzigen Notizzettelchen notiert hatte und jetzt in seinem Durcheinander nicht schnell genug finden konnte. Teal´c hatte seinen Blick unverwandt auf General Hammond gerichtet.

Der fuhr jetzt fort: „Und wenn ich die Angaben zu P …, eh …, dem Türmchenplaneten, um bei Colonel O´Neills Wortwahl zu bleiben, richtig im Kopf habe, wohnt dort definitiv niemand mehr. Es wurden aber Anzeichen für eine längst untergegangene Zivilisation entdeckt.“  
„So ist es, Sir. Alle Anzeichen deuten darauf hin, dass dieser Planet schon seit geraumer Zeit verlassen ist. Wann die Einwohner verschwunden sind und wohin sie gegangen sind, können wir vielleicht vor Ort klären“, bestätigte Carter dem General eifrig.

Dann sagte der General endlich die erlösenden Worte, auf die das SG-Team sehnsüchtig gewartet hatte: „Gut. Finden Sie sich in genau zwei Stunden wieder im Torraum ein. SG-1, Sie haben genau vierundzwanzig Stunden, um den Planeten zu erforschen Wegtreten.“ ------

Weiter bei Punkt 23

 

=13=  
Papierkram!!  
`Kein Wunder, dass ganze Urwälder dafür abgeholzt werden mussten! ´, dachte Jack missmutig, als er das gelbe Blatt in dritter Ausfertigung auf den ihm zugedachten Stapel legte. Der Aktenkeller des Mountain musste doch bald überquellen, bei den Unmengen von Memos, Missionsberichten, Personalbeurteilungen und was sonst noch so alles allein auf seinem Schreibtisch landete.  
Müde rieb er sich mit einer Hand über die Augen. Vielleicht sollte er lieber aufhören, denn jetzt hatte er sich schon bei seiner eigenen Unterschrift verschrieben! 

Er warf einen Blick auf seine Armbanduhr und stellte fest, dass er es tatsächlich geschafft hatte, fast sieben Stunden Verwaltungskram zu erledigen. Sieht man mal von den kleinen Pläuschchen mit Feretti, Dr. Fraiser und Siler, dem etwas längeren Telefonat mit seinem Freund Joe in Washington, dem Besuch im Fitness-Raum und den beiden kurzen Trips in die Kantine ab. 

Sein Magen knurrte laut und er stellte fest, dass er schon wieder Hunger hatte. Na ja, war das ein Wunder? Wer so viel arbeitete wie er, durfte auch Hunger haben! Was sollte er dagegen am besten tun? ------

Falls Jack direkt in die Kantine geht: lies weiter unter Punkt 16  
Falls Jack sich entschließt, Sam in ihrem Labor aufzusuchen: weiter unter Punkt 14  
Und falls er das Bedürfnis hat, ein wenig Daniel von der Arbeit abzulenken: Punkt 15

 

=14=  
„Hi, Carter, Nobelpreis in Reichweite?“, neckte der Colonel und setzte sich sofort, nachdem er Carters Labor betreten hatte, auf die Kante von ihrem Versuchstisch.

Erschreckt fuhr Sams Kopf zu ihm herum. Sie hatte ihn gar nicht hereinkommen gehört, so vertieft war sie in den Blick durch ihr Elektronen-Raster-Mikroskop gewesen.  
„Oh, … hi, Sir“, grinste sie, als sie sah, wer ihr Besucher war. Dann wurde sie ernst. „Nein, kein Nobelpreis, Sir. Mir schwirrt schon der Kopf und ich habe noch nichts Brauchbares herausgefunden. Ich weiß nicht, was ich noch tun soll.“ Sie seufzte und betrachtete ihre Versuchsanordnung mit Kopfschütteln.

„Ich schon!“, verkündete der Colonel triumphierend. „Wie wäre es, Sie ließen mal für einen Moment Ihre Zahlen Zahlen sein? Ich wette, Sie haben heute noch nichts Vernünftiges gegessen. Und dank Dr. Fraisers Lektionen wissen Sie doch auch, wie wertvoll eine regelmäßige Nährstoffaufnahme ist. Aus dem Grunde bin auch hier: Doctor´s Orders!“ Er grinste sie verschmitzt an.

Sam schaute zweifelnd und sortierte unentschieden einige Stifte, die auf dem Tisch lagen, geistesabwesend der Größe nach. „Ich weiß nicht, ich habe noch so viel zu tun.“  
„Was aber im Moment gar nicht gut voran geht. Kommen Sie, machen Sie mal Pause und ich lade Sie zum Essen ein.“ Der Colonel nahm ihr den letzten Stift aus der Hand und schaute sie bittend an. ------

Wird Sam bei diesem Blick schwach und nimmt das Angebot an? Lies weiter unter Punkt 17  
Ist Sam der Ansicht, Arbeit ist das Wichtigste im Leben, noch wichtiger als Essen? Punkt 20

 

=15=  
Daniel saß mit einem Diktiergerät in der einen Hand und einer kleinen Metalltafel in der anderen Hand an seinem Schreibtisch. Bei Jacks Eintritt blickte er auf, führte aber seinen Satz zu Ende:„… kann es keinen Zweifel darüber geben, dass es eine rituelle Bedeutung hatte.“  
Er stoppte das Gerät und fragte:„Jack! Was gibt´s?“  
„Haben Sie noch lange zu tun?“, erkundigte sich O´Neill und schlenderte näher.

Daniel ließ Metalltafel und Diktiergerät sinken. „Werde ich jemals fertig?“, fragte er grinsend zurück und deutete mit einer raschen Kopfbewegung auf das Chaos auf seinem Schreibtisch, ehe er begeistert fortfuhr: „Jack, das hier ist ganz einzigartig. Es ist wie … ein Lochkartensystem aufgebaut, dadurch konnten sie bereits ...“

„Wollen wir was essen gehen?“, unterbrach ihn O´Neill.  
„Jack! Verdammt, Sie haben ja gar nicht zugehört. Das Lochkartensystem…“  
„Gegenüber von der Post hat ein neuer Inder, „Everest Nepal“, aufgemacht.“ Wenn er wollte, konnte er genauso zielstrebig sein wie Daniel. „Er soll sehr gut sein habe ich mir sagen lassen. Und Sie haben uns mal erzählt, dass ein richtig scharfes Curry Sie willenlos machen kann“, grinste Jack herausfordernd.

„Das habe ich so nie gesagt“, empörte sich Daniel.  
„Doch, das war, nachdem Sie dieses Curry mit dem Inhalt der beiden Weinflaschen zu löschen versucht hatten“, neckte Jack.  
„Wie wir beide sehr wohl wissen, trifft den Wein eindeutig die Hauptschuld“, brummelte Daniel.  
Jack grinste und meinte mit schmeichlerischer, überredender Stimme:„Kommen Sie, machen Sie Schluss für heute und ich erwähne das Curry nie wieder. Versprochen.“ ------

Hat Jacks kleiner Erpressungsversuch Erfolg? Dann lies weiter unter Punkt 38  
Falls Daniel keinen Appetit auf Curry hat: Punkt 21

 

=16=  
So, dann wollte er mal sehen, was dieser Gourmet-Tempel heute Schönes zu bieten hatte.  
Glücklicherweise war es nicht besonders voll und O´Neill konnte hin und her überlegen ob ihm mehr der Sinn nach Eintopf oder lieber nach Geschnetzeltem stand. Ein zog ein Schüsselchen mit Salat heraus und stellte es dann doch wieder zurück, weil zu viele Tomaten drin waren.  
Anschließend nervte er die Dame an der Essensausgabe noch ein bisschen mehr als sonst, indem er sich nach allem erkundigte, sich Empfehlungen geben ließ, im Endeffekt aber dann doch nichts davon haben wollte. 

So endete er nach fast einer Viertelstunde sorgfältigen Abwägens dann mit zwei Donuts und zwei Stücken Apfelkuchen. Er holte sich noch einen großen Becher Kaffee, lieh sich bei einem Airman das neue MAD-Heft aus und begann zu lesen. 

Als er beim zweiten Apfelkuchen angekommen war, dröhnte das Signal für die Stargateaktivierung durch die Kantine. ------

Sollte er jetzt alles stehen und liegen lassen und in den Kontrollraum rennen? Dann geh zu Punkt 29  
Oder sollte er lieber weitermampfen und darauf vertrauen, dass man ihn schon rufen würde, wenn es wichtig wäre? Denn es wäre doch wirklich zu dumm, wenn er jetzt Kuchen, Heft und Kaffee aufgeben würde, nur um das Empfangskomitee für irgendein routinemäßig heimkehrendes SG-Team zu spielen, oder? Wenn Jack so denkt, gehe zu Punkt 30

 

=17=  
Nach kurzer Bedenkzeit und einer kleinen Anfrage bei ihrem Magen, stimmte Carter schließlich zu: „Also schön, Sir. Ich gebe es zu, ich könnte etwas zum Essen vertragen. Was gibt es denn heute?“

Mit einem gewinnenden Lächeln meinte Jack: „Heute gibt es die Entscheidung zwischen dem Griechen im South Union Boulevard und dem neuen Inder, der gegenüber von der Post aufgemacht hat. Wonach steht Ihnen der Sinn?“  
„Aber, Sir, ich dachte …“  
„Nein, nein, nein!“, unterbrach sie Jack gespielt drohend. „Mehr steht nicht zur Auswahl. Also „Hühnchen Bombay“ oder „Gyros Pitta?“  
„Sir…?“  
„Carter!“ O´Neill sagte das mit einer Betonung, die Sam grinsen ließ. Hätte man von seinem CO behaupten dürfen, dass er quengelte, dann hätte Sam das jetzt getan. 

So aber grinste sie nur, machte sie das Mikroskop aus, sicherte ihre Dateien im Computer, räumte noch einige Geräte weg und fragte: „Worauf haben Sie denn mehr Appetit, Sir?“  
„Ich glaube nicht, dass mein Appetit das Problem sein wird“, lachte Jack. 

Unentschlossen nagte Sam an ihrer Oberlippe und überlegte hin und her. -----

Gehen Sam und Jack im Endeffekt zum Griechen? Weiter unter Punkt 49  
Entscheiden Sie sich doch lieber für den Inder? Lies weiter unter Punkt 24

 

=18=  
„In den Wald! Ehe sie uns entdecken!“, schrie O´Neill und gab Daniel schon mal einen Schubs in die richtige Richtung. Dessen hätte es aber nicht bedurft, denn der Archäologe rannte mit den anderen auf das dichte Blätterwerk zu. Als das dornige Unterholz undurchdringlich wurde, blieben sie um Atem ringend stehen. Sie hörten zwei Explosionen und konnten kurze Zeit später Rauchwolken in den Himmel steigen sehen. 

„Was zum Teufel wollen denn die Goa´uld auf diesem menschenleeren Planeten am Arsch der Galaxis?“, brachte O´Neill keuchend und total wütend hervor, sobald er auch nur wieder einen Hauch Atem zum Sprechen übrig hatte.  
„Vielleicht ein Systemlord, der diesen Planeten zur erneuten Besiedlung mit Sklaven vorbereiten will?“, mutmaßte Teal´c.  
„Ja, super und wir stecken mitten drin!“

Dann zog ein weiteres Schiff dicht über Köpfen vorbei. Instinktiv duckten sie sich, bis ihnen bewusst wurde, dass das Unsinn war. Denn sollte der Todesgleiter sie wirklich gesichtet haben, würde er jetzt wohl jeden Moment auf sie feuern.

Das geschah glücklicherweise nicht, doch dann hörten sie eine Explosion, die anders klang als die anderen und alle vier ahnten, was jetzt getroffen worden war.  
„Das Stargate!“, wisperte Carter entsetzt und wollte aufspringen.  
O´Neill hielt sie energisch am Arm zurück. „Wir schauen es uns an, sobald sie abgezogen sind.“ 

Es wurde eine sehr lange Wartezeit, während derer keiner etwas zu sagen wagte, denn die Mutmaßungen, die sie anstellen konnten, wären nur pessimistisch gewesen. Aber langsam entfernte sich das Feuer, die Explosionen wurden seltener. Als sie ein paar Minuten lang nichts mehr gehört hatten, konnte O´Neill Carter nicht länger halten. Sie rannten zum Sternentor zurück. 

Doch es gab kein Sternentor mehr. 

Ein tiefer Krater bezeichnete die Stelle, an der sich das Tor und das DHD befunden hatten. Es war nichts, aber auch gar nichts übrig, was Major Carter noch hätte reparieren können. Wie erstarrt blickten sie in das Loch, an dessen Rand die übrig gebliebenen pflanzlichen Bestandteile vor sich hin qualmten.

Teal´c war der erste, der seinen Blick von dem Geröllhaufen losreißen konnte. „O´Neill, sie haben auch sämtliche Türme in der Umgebung zerstört.“  
Jacks Blick folgte dem des Jaffa und alles, was sie ausmachen konnten, waren Rauchsäulen, die die ehemalige Position der Türme anzeigten. 

Daniel trat zu Sam, die geistesabwesend in das riesige Loch schaute. Er legte ihr einen Arm um die Schulter. Das weckte sie immerhin so weit aus ihrer Lethargie, dass sie mutlos sagen konnte: „Nichts! Sie haben nichts übrig gelassen, womit ich arbeiten könnte.“ Ihre Hilflosigkeit erschreckte sie zutiefst.  
„Aber wir sind am Leben, Sam. Ist das nicht das Wichtigste?“, fragte Daniel sanft.

„Daniel hat Recht“, meinte nun auch Jack, der das Gespräch überhört hatte und näher getreten war. „Schließlich weiß Hammond, wo wir sind. Wenn wir uns morgen nicht melden, ruft er die Tok´ra an und schickt sicher einen Suchtrupp los. Carter, Ihr Dad wird Sie hier schon nicht stranden lassen!“  
Sam riss sich zusammen und setzte einen entschlossenen Gesichtsausdruck auf: „Ihr habt Recht. Wir müssen nur darauf warten, dass die Tok´ra Zeit für uns finden.“

„Die werden uns in ihrem Terminplan schon irgendwo dazwischen quetschen können“, gab sich O´Neill optimistischer als er sich fühlte. Den Tok´ra traute er auch zu, ihnen zu einem wochenlangen Campingaufenthalt auf diesem Planeten zu verhelfen.

„Dann wollen wir nur hoffen, dass die Tok´ra vor der Rückkehr der Goa´uld Gelegenheit finden, hierher zu kommen“, meinte Daniel wenig hilfreich. Die drei anderen schauten ihn vorwurfsvoll an.  
„Das ist entschieden nicht die richtige Einstellung, Daniel!“, beschwerte sich O´Neill. 

Aber … was war das? Die vier erstarrten in ihren Bewegungen und lauschten …

\--------------------ENDE----------------

 

=19=  
„Daniel, es ist Ihnen wieder mal gelungen, uns alle verrückt zu machen, untersuchen Sie also um Himmels Willen zuerst die Steine“, entschied O´Neill.  
„Ja, Jack.“ Der Archäologe bemühte sich ganz ernsthaft, sich seine Erleichterung nicht allzu sehr anmerken zu lassen, als sie zu den Steinkreisen zurückgingen. 

Sie nahmen ihre unterbrochenen Tätigkeiten wieder auf.

Daniel, dem bewusst wurde, dass er unmöglich genügend Zeit hatte, um alle Steine zu erforschen, suchte sich jetzt erst einmal die am besten erhaltenen heraus und katalogisierte, vermaß und photographierte sie mit Teal´cs Hilfe. Viele der Steine waren umgekippt und von Pflanzen überwuchert worden, so dass sich Sam freiwillig bereit erklärte, sich um diese zu kümmern. Vielleicht würde ihr dann ein bisschen wärmer, wenn sie mit aller Kraft das Moos und die Flechten von den Steinen schrubbte. Teal´c und Daniel halfen ihr nach einer Weile, der Colonel marschierte nach wie vor aufmerksam in den nahen Umgebung auf und ab. 

Kurz nachdem die Sonne ihre ersten, schräg stehenden Strahlen auf das Ruinenfeld geschickt hatte, glaubte Jack, ein Geräusch zu vernehmen. Angestrengt lauschte er in den Wald. Nein, das kam nicht aus dem Wald, das klang auch nicht wie Wind, das klang wie …

„Hey, hört mal einen Moment auf!“, rief er seinen Kollegen zu und näherte sich mit raschen Schritten der Stelle, wo die drei auf dem Boden kauerten.  
„Sir?“, fragte Carter erstaunt und stand auf. Auch Daniel und Teal´c erhoben sich und schauten Jack fragend an.  
„Ich dachte, ich hätte etwas gehört. Ich … hey, … das, … was ist das? Hört ihr das auch?“ Angestrengt lauschend legten sie alle den Kopf in den Nacken. 

Und in diesem Moment hörten sie es nicht nur, sie sahen es auch: ein Todesgleiter! Ein kleines, wendiges und absolut tödliches Angriffsraumschiff der Goa´uld!

„Verdammte Scheiße!“, schrie Jack. „Was machen die denn hier?“  
Das Schiff zog eine elegante Kurve und hielt genau auf einen der Türme am Horizont zu. Wenige Augenblicke später gab es eine Detonation und eine Stichflamme stieg in den Himmel.  
O´Neill musste in Sekundenbruchteilen überlegen, was zu tun war. ------

Sollten sie es wagen, das Stargate anzuwählen und hoffen, herauszukommen, ehe die Goa´uld etwas von ihrer Aktivität mitbekamen? Dann lies weiter unter Punkt 40  
Oder sollten sie in den Schutz des nahen Waldes flüchten und den Angriff abwarten, ehe sie versuchen würden, heim zu wählen? Weiter unter Punkt 18

 

=20=  
„Colonel, ich kann jetzt nicht weg. Nicht, ehe ich nicht wenigstens einen Ansatzpunkt gefunden habe.“ Sam schüttelte entschieden ihren Kopf.  
„Verdammt, Carter, jeder normale Mensch muss mal was essen!“, rief Jack frustriert, da er so gar nicht zu ihr durchdringen konnte.

Mit einem verschmitzten Gesichtsaudruck ging Sam zum Schrank und zog die oberste Schublade auf. „Kein Problem, Sir. Die kluge Frau baut vor!“

Vor den erstaunten Augen des Colonels legte sie eine Kekspackung, zwei Äpfel und ein Sandwich auf die Ablageplatte. Nach einem nochmaligen Blick auf das Verfalldatum des Sandwichs ließ sie es allerdings rasch mit einem angewiderten Blick in den Abfalleimer fallen. Dann holte sie noch diverse Tüten und Beutelchen hervor und pries Kaffe, Tee und Tütensuppen an. 

„Bereiten Sie das alles hier im Labor zu?“, fragte O´Neill verdutzt.  
Carter lachte: „Wofür, glauben Sie, köchelt da hinten in der Ecke eigentlich immer dieser Topf mit Wasser?“  
„Ich dachte, das wäre ein Experiment“, murmelte der Colonel kleinlaut.  
Wieder ein perlendes Lachen von Carter, dann fragte sie: „Darf ich Sie zu irgendetwas einladen, Sir?“  
„Äh … nehmen Sie´s mir nicht übel, Carter, aber ich denke, so ausgehungert bin ich nun doch noch nicht.“  
„Auch in Ordnung, dann gibt es heute Apfel mit Keksen bei mir.“ Damit beförderte sie die restlichen Sachen wieder in die Schublade zurück.  
O´Neill meinte schulterzuckend: „Okay, dann will ich mal wieder.“ Aber noch einmal versuchte er es: „Wirklich nichts zu machen, mit einem anständigen Essen?“  
„Wirklich nicht, Sir.“------

Was sollte O´Neill nun machen? Allein in die Kantine gehen? Weiter bei Punkt 16  
Oder entschließt er sich, für heute Schluss zu machen und nach Hause zu fahren? Weiter bei Punkt 22 

 

=21=  
„Jack, das mit dem Curry war einer der peinlichsten Momente in meinem erwachsenen Leben.“  
Daniel rückte seine Brille zurecht und spielte unschlüssig mit dem Diktiergerät herum.  
„Sam hat mich noch tagelang damit aufgezogen. Ich glaube nicht, dass ich ihr jetzt freiwillig Gelegenheit bieten werde, die ganze Geschichte wieder aufzuwärmen. Und glauben Sie mir, sie wird es tun!“  
„Aber…“  
„Außerdem muss ich hier wirklich weiter kommen. Die Lochkarten-Codierung könnte wirklich der Durchbruch sein, für einige der Sprachen, die wir noch nicht entziffern können. Fragen Sie mich doch einfach noch mal, wenn ich ein bisschen mehr Zeit und Sie ein anderes Restaurant im Angebot haben, einverstanden?“

O´Neill versuchte Dr. Jackson noch 5 Minuten umzustimmen, aber es war nutzlos. Was sollte er jetzt tun? ------

Wenn er sich entschließt, seinem Hunger zu folgen und in die Kantine zu gehen: Punkt 16  
Wenn er die Aussicht auf eine Tiefkühlpizza bei sich zu Hause dem Kantinenessen vorzieht: weiter bei Punkt 22 

 

=22=  
Okay, dann sollte es wohl nicht sein. Auf das Essen in der Kantine hatte er jetzt aber auch keinen Hunger. Er würde sich heute also einfach mal einen gemütlichen Abend daheim genehmigen. Bestimmt hatte er im Tiefkühlfach noch eine eingefrorene Pizza, die er mit einer dicken Schicht Käse und einigen Anchovis „nachbessern“ konnte – das klang doch auch ganz verlockend. 

Im Umkleideraum zog O´Neill seine Uniform aus und schlüpfte rasch in seine Zivilkleidung. Ah, es tat gut, sich mal wieder wie ein Mensch und nicht wie ein Militär zu fühlen, musste er denken, als er den Reißverschluss der Lederjacke hochzog.  
Er überlegte kurz, ob er noch irgendetwas zum Arbeiten mit nach Hause nehmen sollte? Aktenberge, die auf Erledigung warteten, gab es noch genug! 

Dann meinte er aber laut zu seinem Spind: „Zum Teufel mit der Arbeit!“ und warf ihn mit einem lauten Knall zu. Das war ein sehr schöner Feierabend-Ton in seinen Ohren! ------

Beeilt er sich jetzt, aus dem Mountain zu kommen, dann weiter bei Punkt 27  
Trödelt er noch etwas herum, dann weiter bei Punkt 26

 

=23=  
„So, Campers, da wären wir endlich“, meinte O´Neill, als sie die Stufen vor dem Gate herunter schritten und machte mit seinen Händen eine umfassende, einladende Bewegung. „Herzlich willkommen auf dem Türmchenplanet, meine Damen und Herren.“

Ein absoluter 08/15-Planet. Um das Stargate herum ein freier, steiniger Platz, auf dem nichts als niedrige, windzersauste Gräser sprossen. Dahinter begannen die Mischwälder, in der Ferne sah man hohe, schneebedeckte Berge.

„Puh, ist das hier kalt“, stellte Jack denn auch gleich fest. Er rieb die Hände aneinander, um ein wenig Wärme zu erzeugen. „Hatte da nicht was von zwanzig Grad in den Unterlagen gestanden, Carter?“  
„Die Messungen sind schon vor längerer Zeit gemacht worden, Sir. Das werden die Werte für das Sommerhalbjahr gewesen sein“, erklärte Major Carter, deren Nasenspitze sich bereits rötlich zu verfärben begann.

„Nun gut, wir können es nicht ändern. Machen wir das Beste raus“, stellte O´Neill praktisch fest. „Ihr habt gehört, wir haben genau 24 Stunden, um uns zu amüsieren.“  
„Ich dachte, wir wären zu wissenschaftlichen Studien hier?“, fragte der Jaffa. Sein Gesichtsausdruck war nur ein ganz klein wenig spöttisch.  
„Teal´c, schau dir Daniel an, der amüsiert sich jetzt schon“, erwiderte O´Neill lächelnd. 

Beide blickten auf den Archäologen, der inzwischen an den drei etwa hüfthohen Steinkreisen, die sich kaum hundert Meter vom Stargate entfernt befanden, angekommen war. Interessiert wanderte er bereits von einem zum anderen Stein des äußersten Kreises, beugte sich herunter und studierte sie flüchtig.  
Die anderen drei schlossen zu ihm auf. 

Daniel rief enthusiastisch: „Jack! In diese Steine sind Zeichen eingemeißelt worden. Und sehen Sie nur, diese Ruinen dort vorn. Auf den Aufnahmen des M.A.L.P. kam gar nicht richtig heraus, wie gut erhalten sie noch sind. Ich muss das alles …“

„DanielJackson, ich bin der Ansicht, wir sollten zuerst zu einem der Türme gehen, um uns einen Überblick zu verschaffen“, dämpfte der Jaffa den Enthusiasmus des Archäologen. 

„Aber Teal´c!“ Daniel schüttelte missbilligend den Kopf. „Da diese Anlage näher am Stargate ist als die Türme, könnten uns die Inschriften vielleicht wertvolle Hinweise auf die Türme geben.“ Er wandte sich Bestätigung heischend an den Leiter des SG-Teams: „Jack, wir sollten erst die Ruinen untersuchen, wer weiß, was wir herausfinden.“

Jack schaute von einem Teammitglied zum anderen. Beide Argumentationen schienen ihm einleuchtend. Daniel schaute ihn beschwörend-bittend an, Teal´c ließ keine Regung erkennen, Sam hielt sich aus der Sache heraus. ------

Wenn sich O´Neill entschließt, erst die Ruinen untersuchen zu lassen: weiter bei Punkt 9  
Wenn er dagegen der Ansicht ist, Teal´cs Vorschlag wäre der bessere: weiter bei Punkt 45

 

=24=  
Carter und O´Neill warteten am Eingang des Restaurants, dass ihnen ein Platz zugewiesen würde. Sie waren noch recht früh dran, von daher war es noch nicht besonders voll. Gerade als die Bedienung auf sie zukam, hörten sie jemanden rufen: „Hallo, hier sind wir!“  
Und dann: „O´Neill!“

Die Stimmen kannten sie doch! Nur zwei Tische entfernt, hinter einer ausladenden Palme - deshalb hatte Jack sie bisher auch noch nicht gesehen - winkten ihnen Teal´c und Daniel zu.  
Mit einem freundlichen Lächeln geleitete die indische Bedienung sie zu diesem Tisch.  
Damit war die Platzwahl dann ja wohl geklärt. Mist!

Und damit war dann ja wohl auch ein romantisches Tête-à-tête in weite Ferne gerückt. Mist!

O´Neill folgte Carter leise seufzend, die schwungvoll auf den Tisch zusteuerte, an dem ihre Freunde saßen. Sie begrüßten sich so überschwänglich, als hätten sie sich nicht am Nachmittag zum letzten Mal gesehen. Sam setzte sich gleich neben Teal´c. 

Auch Jack trat näher und meinte mit einem schiefen Grinsen: „Was für eine Überraschung.“

Aber dann sah er seine drei Freunde, die ihn erwartungsvoll anschauten, damit er endlich auch Platz nahm und musste denken, dass es vielleicht besser so war. So konnte er wenigstens nichts Falsches sagen und nichts gestehen, was ihm schon morgen – vielleicht - Leid getan hätte, rationalisierte Jack sofort. 

Mit einer Spur Erleichterung ließ er sich neben Daniel auf die Bank fallen, schnappte sich dessen Speisekarte und fragte: „Habt ihr schon etwas bestellt?“

Es wurde ein lustiger Abend. Denn natürlich blieb Daniels Ausrutscher, als er das letzte Mal Curry gegessen hatte nicht unerwähnt und schon bald frozzelte und neckte sich das Team in gewohnter Weise. 

Und wenn Jack ganz ehrlich mit sich selber war, fühlte sich das hier, sie alle vier zusammen, einfach richtiger an. 

\-------------------ENDE-----------------

 

=25=  
„Es sieht ziemlich haltbar aus, also erst einmal runter“, ordnete der Colonel an.  
Unter den dumpfen Erschütterungen weiterer Explosionen, die immer näher zu kommen schienen, rannten die vier die Treppe herunter.  
„Eine Sackgasse!“, rief Sam entsetzt, als sie an der letzten Treppenstufe ankamen und sich vor ihnen eine Wand aus demselben Metall, aus dem auch die Tür gewesen war, befand. Es gab keine weitere Möglichkeit mehr nach rechts oder links abzubiegen wie sie gehofft hatten.  
„So ein Mist!“, rief Jack aus tiefstem Herzen.

Doch in dem Moment als O´Neill frustriert mit seiner Faust dagegen hämmerte, glitt die Wand mit einem unangenehm hohen Quietschton langsam zur Seite und gab eine etwa einen Meter breite Öffnung frei. Carter leuchtete in den dahinter liegenden Raum und die Überlegung, ob sie rein gehen sollten oder nicht, wurde ihnen in derselben Sekunde abgenommen. Es gab den ohrenbetäubenden Krach eines direkten Treffers und schwere Gesteinsbrocken, die sich aus der Decke gelöst hatten, polterten die Treppe hinunter. So flüchteten sie in den vor ihnen befindlichen Raum und mit demselben schabenden Geräusch schloss sich die Tür wieder. Sie hörten noch einige der Steine gegen die Tür prasseln, dann war Ruhe. 

Sie schauten sich in dem etwa vier mal vier Meter großen Raum um. Er war absolut leer. Glattes Metall an Decke, Fußboden sowie an allen vier Seiten. Nach einem raschen Blick auf ihr Messgerät bestätigte Carter, dass sie aus demselben naquadahhaltigen Material waren wie auch schon die Eingangstür.

„Was ist das für ein merkwürdiger Raum?“, fragte Sam und schaute sich ratlos um.  
„Hier, an dieser Wand steht etwas“, rief Daniel. Sie schauten alle auf die Stelle, die er jetzt mit seiner Taschenlampe anleuchtete. „Teal´c, das sieht doch aus, wie eine frühe Form des Goa´uld, oder nicht?“  
„In der Tat, DanielJackson.“  
„Und was steht da?“, wollte Jack wissen.

Daniels Zeigefinger fuhr das erste Wort nach und er begann zögerlich: „Falschgläubiger, noch … eine halbe Kerze? Nein, das macht keinen Sinn …“  
„Doch, das ist eine frühere Maßeinheit. Ungefähr … vierzig Minuten“, erklärte Teal´c.  
„Falschgläubiger noch eine halbe Kerze trennt dich von deinem Schicksal“, las Daniel stirnrunzelnd vor. „Dann haucht …“  
„… der Wurm des Todes …“, steuerte Teal´c bei, als Daniel zögerte.  
„… sein Leben aus!“, stieß der Archäologe alarmiert aus und las hektisch weiter. „Nur wer … rechten Glaubens ist und das … umm … Ei der Bewahrer … sein eigen nennt, möge zu den Sternen aufsteigen?“ Entsetzt starrte Daniel die Inschrift an. „Eh … das klingt nicht sonderlich gut“, gab er zu bedenken.

„Was soll das mit dem Ei, Daniel?“, erkundigte sich Jack, der ihm die ganze Zeit über die Schulter geguckt hatte und dem wandernden Zeigefinger mit seinen Augen gefolgt war.  
„Keine Ahnung, Jack, aber hier steht wörtlich: Ei der Bewahrer“, erwiderte der Archäologe und tippte noch einmal auf die Stelle.  
„Kann doch sein, dass das ein technisches Gerät der früheren Bewohner in Form eines Eis gewesen ist“, gab Sam zu bedenken. „Vielleicht so eine Art Transporteraktivierung, um hier wieder raus zu kommen?  
„Gut und schön. Aber wir haben das Ei nicht, richtig?“ Der Colonel drehte sich halb zu Carter um.  
„Richtig, Sir, “ bestätigte Carter prompt diese nur rhetorisch gemeinte Frage.  
„Dann solltest du am besten noch mal die Tür versuchen, Teal´c.“  
„O´Neill, es gibt hier keine Tür. Und die Wand ist nahtlos zugeglitten.“ Der Jaffa tastete behutsam die Stelle ab, an der sich noch vor einigen Minuten der Durchlass befunden hatte. 

„Ich will euch ja nicht beunruhigen“, meinte Daniel jetzt. „Aber habe nur ich den Eindruck, dass der Raum … kleiner geworden ist?“ Er drehte sich um seine eigene Achse und ließ den Eindruck auf sich wirken.  
„Kleiner?“, fragte Jack.  
„Daniel hat Recht, Sir“, antwortete Carter, die das Zimmer mit raschen Schritten abmaß. „Ich bin den Raum gleich als erstes abgegangen, um sein Volumen zu berechnen und da habe ich noch etwa sieben Schritte von einem Ende zum anderen gebraucht. Jetzt sind es nur noch knapp sechs.“  
„Auch die Decke kommt runter“, merkte Teal´c an.  
Die vier schauten sich bestürzt an. 

„Dann haucht der Wurm sein Leben aus“, wiederholte Jack in etwa Daniels Worte. „Und jetzt wissen wir auch wie. So platt, dass wir nachher in einen Briefumschlag passen“, meinte Jack mit einem Hauch Fatalismus. „Irgendwelche Vorschläge?“

„Wir könnten versuchen, mit C-4 ein Loch in die Wand zu sprengen. Doch das wird heikel. Wir müssen so viel nehmen, dass es wirkt, aber so wenig, dass wir uns damit nicht selbst in die Luft jagen. Und wir müssen es sofort tun, ehe wir gar keine Möglichkeit mehr haben, wenigstens ein paar Meter zurück zu treten“, schlug Carter vor. 

„Wir könnten versuchen, mit der konzentrierten Energie unserer Waffen ein Loch in die Wand zu brennen“, schlug Teal´c vor. ------

Ist O´Neill für Sams Vorschlag: weiter unter Punkt 47  
Ist der Colonel für Teal´cs Vorschlag: weiter bei Punkt 44

 

=26=  
Hey, was war das? Hatte Teal´c etwa seinen Spind nicht richtig zu gemacht?  
O´ Neill ging näher heran und zog vorsichtig an der Tür. Tatsächlich! Eine Zeitschrift hatte sich eingeklemmt, die jetzt auf den Boden fiel.

Jack bückte sich und hob die Zeitschrift auf. Mal sehen, was der Jaffa so in seiner Freizeit las. Jack strich das leicht ramponierte Hochglanzmagazin glatt. Vom Cover lächelte ihm eine unglaublich muskulöse Dame in einem unglaublich knappen Bikini entgegen, die mehr Muskeln angespannt hatte, als er zu besitzen glaubte. Ein Blick auf den Titel ließ seine Vermutung Wahrheit werden: „Women´s Bodybuilding“. 

Er schluckte einmal und mit einem leicht misstrauischen Gesichtsausdruck blätterte er die ersten Seiten durch. Lauter eingeölte Körper, die so aussahen, als bräuchten sie keinen Wagenheber, wenn sie mal die Reifen wechseln wollten. Oh, Mann!  
Daneben Vorschläge für die richtige Ernährung, mit der man am schnellsten zu Arnoldine Schwarzenegger mutieren konnte.  
Und immer wieder posierende, alle Muskeln zeigende… räusper… Schönheiten. Jack war fasziniert, aber nicht unbedingt im positiven Sinne. Das war so gar nicht seine Welt. Aber er konnte sich schon vorstellen, dass der Jaffa diese durchtrainierten Frauenkörper bewunderte. Rasch blätterte er das Heft weiter durch.  
Dann kam er tatsächlich zu den Seiten mit Sextipps und ihn schauderte bei der Vorstellung, mit so einer Amazone, die weiß der Himmel was mit ihm im Bett machen konnte, durch die Laken zu turnen. 

O´Neill wurde vor weiteren Einzelheiten bewahrt, denn jetzt schrillte das Signal einer unerwarteten Stargate-Aktivierung durch den ganzen Komplex. Schnell stopfte er das Heft wieder in Teal´cs Schrank und rannte ihn Richtung Beobachtungs-Raum. 

Was war denn jetzt schon wieder schief gelaufen?  
O´Neill ging im Geiste die Teams durch, die noch off-world waren, während das rhythmische Schrillen der Sirene ihn zur Eile antrieb. ------

Weiter unter Punkt 29

 

=27=  
Eine halbe Stunde später saß O´Neill gemütlich vor seinem Rechner. Links neben sich eine große Tüte mit gerösteten Erdnüssen, rechts von sich ein eiskaltes Bier. Er nahm einen langen, genüsslichen Zug, wischte sich über den Mund und stellte die Flasche in Reichweite neben die Tastatur.

Und dann ging er seiner neuen Lieblingsbeschäftigung nach: Surfen im Internet.  
Er hatte da mehrere ganz entzückende und – zum Teil auch sehr … äh, … anregende Seiten im Netz gefunden, die Fanfiction hießen. Zu jeder beliebigen Fernsehserie. Einfach gigantisch das Angebot! 

Und so tippte er mit einer Hand, während die zweite eine riesige Portion Erdnüsse in seinen Mund beförderte, voller Vorfreude die Suchbegriffe ein: Fanfiction, Simpsons, für Erwachsene…….

\---------------ENDE---------------

 

=28=  
Nach nur wenigen Metern stellte Jack besorgt fest, dass er Daniels Schreie, bei dem Geräuschpegel, der herrschte, nicht sicher orten konnten. Er hatte den Eindruck, dass  
sie den Archäologen in eine andere Richtung zerrten als ihn.  
Das durfte nicht sein! Rücksichtslos versuchte sich Jack einen Weg durch die Menge zu bahnen, von seinen Ellbogen reichlich Gebrauch machend. Er stieß mehrere Personen, die ihm im Weg standen rüde zur Seite und brüllte immer wieder lautstark: „Daniel!!“  
Er fluchte laut und frustriert als Daniels Antworten von immer weiter entfernt kamen und immer schwächer klangen. 

Doch da! War das nicht Daniels grüner Hut dort vorne? Gar nicht so weit entfernt? Sein Herzschlag beschleunigte sich bei dieser Entdeckung und mit noch mehr Kraft und Entschlossenheit kämpfte sich Jack durch den schwitzenden, lärmenden Menschenknäuel voran. Er musste Daniel erreichen! 

Umso größer war dann seine Niedergeschlagenheit, als er feststellen musste, dass das schon Daniels grüner Hut war – aber nicht auf Daniels Kopf. Einer der Einwohner hatte ihn sich aufgesetzt.  
„Ihr verfluchten Mistkerle!“, schrie er voller Enttäuschung. „Verdammt noch mal! Wo bringt ihr ihn hin?“ Er packte einen der Leute am Arm, wiederholte lautstark und verzweifelt seine Frage, aber natürlich konnte ihm niemand antworten.------

Sieht er ein, dass es im Moment aussichtslos ist, etwas gegen die Überzahl auszurichten? Weiter unter Punkt 31  
Versucht er noch einmal, seine Waffe zu ziehen? Weiter unter Punkt 35

 

=29=  
Als Jack in voller Fahrt in den Kontrollraum hereinschlitterte sah er, dass Daniel, Sam, Teal´c und General Hammond bereits vor der großen Glasscheibe standen und in den Torraum hinunter schauten.  
Den Neuankömmlingen entgegen.  
Fünf Tok´ra.

Seine Begeisterung erreichte einen neuen Höhepunkt, als er sah, dass Anise unter ihnen war. Heute in hautenges, dunkelblaues Leder gekleidet, mit einem Ausschnitt, der ihr fast bis zum Bauchnabel reichte.  
„Ob sie es irgendwie am Körper festgeklebt hat?“, stellte Carter, die fasziniert auf das Kleid starrte, die Frage, die auch ihm in dem Moment durch den Kopf schwirrte. Denn immerhin war das Oberteil trägerlos.  
„Doppelseitiges Klebeband?“, lästerte Daniel, den neben ihnen stand und auf die Neuankömmlinge herunterblickte.  
„In der Tat, das gibt es“, bestätigte Teal´c ungerührt. „Hollywood-Tape“.  
„Hä?“ Jack warf Carter einen sprechenden Blick zu, doch ehe einer der beiden von Teal´c weitere Aufklärung erbitten konnte, betrat die Tok´ra-Delegation bereits den Konferenzraum. 

„Der Hohe Rat der Tok´ra schickt euch seine Grüße!“  
Es folgte ein gegenseitiges, ausführliches Vorstellen und eine noch umfangreichere Berichterstattung über die letzten Entwicklungen in der Galaxis.  
Alles auf gewohnt vage Tok´ra Art und Weise. O´Neill wartete die ganze Zeit auf den großen Paukenschlag. Denn in den beiden großen Truhen, die sie mitgebracht hatten, war bestimmt nicht nur Unterwäsche zum Wechseln. Zumal Anise nicht so aussah, als wäre unter dem Kleid auch nur noch Platz genug für einen String-Tanga. 

Dann war also der Moment da, dass einer der anderen Tok´ra die erste Truhe öffnete. O´Neill beugte sich ebenso gespannt wie alle anderen vor, um den Inhalt zu erspähen. – Bücher!!  
Mit der metallischen Stimme des Symbionten wandte sich Anise jetzt an Daniel: „Wir haben diese Bücher in einem abgestürzten Gleiter gefunden. Sie sind wohl vor allem von historischem Interesse und so haben wir uns gedacht, dass wir sie dir zukommen lassen, Dr. Jackson. Du wirst sie bestimmt ebenso faszinierend finden wie ich.“

Oh Gott, die Schlange flirtete mit Daniel! Jack konnte sich bei Daniels betretenem Gesichtsausdruck kaum ein Lachen verkneifen.  
„Uh…, ah…, danke sehr“, stotterte der Archäologe, sich nur allzu bewusst, dass sie inzwischen so nah an ihn heran getreten war, dass er einen guten Blick auf ihr offenherziges Dekolletee hatte und die Klebeband-Theorie fast hautnah überprüfen konnte. Er flüchtete auf den Fußboden und begann hastig, den Inhalt der Truhe durchzuschauen.

Die Tok´ra wandte sich an die anderen. „Aber ich habe selbstverständlich nicht nur Bücher mitgebracht …“ ------

Weiter unter Punkt 32

 

=30=  
Er wandte sich wieder seinem MAD-Heft zu und las weiter.  
Beinahe hätte sich vor lauter Lachen an seinem Kuchen verschluckt, als er den Comic sah, der den amerikanischen Präsidenten bei einem missglückten Treffen mit Außerirdischen zeigte. Klar, dass die kleinen Kerle wieder mal grün waren! 

Er wollte sich noch einen weiteren Kuchen holen, doch die Küchen-Dame hinter dem Tresen versicherte ihm mit zuckersüßer Stimme, dass der Apfelkuchen für heute leider aus sei. Ob er vielleicht noch einen von den Bagles haben wolle? O´Neill wusste nur zu genau, dass die Sesam-Kringel im SGC meist so staubtrocken wie Meerschweinchenfutter waren und lehnte dankend ab. 

Gerade als er mit sich selbst darüber debattierte, ob er stattdessen auf einen Blaubeer- oder Schoko-Muffin ausweichen sollte, wurde die Kantine von SG-7 gestürmt. Lauthals lachend und argumentierend drängelten sie sich an der Essensausgabe an ihm vorbei und schnappten sich vor O´Neills unentschiedenen Fingern die letzten beiden Blaubeer-Muffins. 

Als die anderen Teammitglieder, die bereits Platz genommen hatten, dann anfingen ihren Kollegen an der Theke auch noch Wünsche zuzurufen, sah es O´Neill an der Zeit, seine Pause schnellstens zu beenden.

Da bisher immer noch niemand hinter ihm her telefoniert hatte, überlegte er sich: ------

Ob er noch einmal in den Konferenzraum gehen sollte, dann weiter unter Punkt 33  
Oder ob er lieber heimfahren sollte, weiter unter Punkt 27

 

=31=  
Er konnte die Gruppe um Daniel nun definitiv nicht mehr ausmachen. Doch als er stehen bleiben wollte, um die Lage zu durchdenken, musste er feststellen, dass man ihn jetzt ebenso wie Daniel gewaltsam in die gewünschte Richtung drängte und schubste. Er war zwischen den Menschen eingekeilt und musste ihnen tiefer in den Urwald folgen. Sie rannten noch mehrere Minuten mit ihm über kaum sichtbare Pfade durch das Gewirr des Urwalds und Jack musste einsehen, dass es mit jedem Meter schwieriger werden würde, wieder allein zum Stargate zurück zu finden. Ein künstlich angelegtes Labyrinth war nichts dagegen, was die Natur hier geschaffen hatte. 

Plötzlich stoppte die Menge und eine Waffe direkt an seinem Hals machte es ihm auch über alle Sprachbarrieren hinweg klar, dass sie jetzt wollten, dass er seine Waffen ablegte. Ein paar Sekunden zögerte er, doch dann sicherte er das Maschinengewehr und gab es widerstrebend in wartende Hände. Eine rasche Leibesvisitation förderte dann auch noch seine Pistole, sein Messer und sein Funkgerät zu Tage. Einen Rippenstoß quittierte er mit einem anklagenden: „Eine höfliche Aufforderung hätte auch gereicht!“. Dann trat er auf die Holz-Plattform, auf die man ihn schubste und musste feststellen, dass es sich dabei um eine Art Aufzug handelte. In raschem Tempo wurde die offene Kabine in die Wipfel der Bäume getragen und dort kassierte Jack einen weiteren Rippenstoß, denn für einen Moment schaute er sich einfach nur staunend um.  
„Donnerwetter!“ 

Von der Plattform ausgehend, auf der sie gelandet waren, zweigten in alle Richtungen Hängebrücken ab. Das war das beste Wort, das Jack dafür einfiel. Denn zwischen diesen Urwaldriesen, gab es ein ganzes Wegesystem, das nur aus kompliziert verknoteten Seilen und Schnüren bestand. Nur die „Hauptstraßen“ waren so ausgebaut, dass Holzplanken, die kunstvoll in die naturfarbenen Seile eingeflochten waren, es erlaubten, auch zu dritt oder viert nebeneinander herzugehen. Der Rest erforderte zum Teil akrobatisches Geschick, wie O´Neill gleich selber feststellen sollte.  
Denn der kleine Trupp, mit dem er hier oben angekommen war, setzte sich mit ihm in Bewegung und schon nach der zweiten Abbiegung wurden die Brücken immer wackeliger und abenteuerlicher. Und schon bald galt es, ein armdickes Seil zu überqueren, gesichert nur durch zwei auf Hüfthöhe verlaufende Seile rechts und links, an denen man sich festhalten – in O´Neills Fall: festkrallen – konnte. 

Und obwohl er seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit darauf richten musste, nicht in den Abgrund zu stürzen, hatte sein Unterbewusstsein trotz allem die wechselnden Sonnenstände registriert. Er hätte schwören können, dass sie im Kreis liefen!  
Natürlich, sie versuchten sie einer möglichen Verfolgung durch Teal´c und Carter zuvor zu kommen! Doch wenn die beiden nicht über bisher geheim gehaltene Kletterkünste verfügten oder in den Sommerferien mal bei einem Zirkus gearbeitet hatten, hätten sich die Kidnapper diese Mühe wohl sparen können.

Schlieeßlich sahen sie wohl auch ein, dass von dem restlichen Team kein unmittelbarer Befreiungsversuch zu erwarten war, denn endlich, endlich betraten sie eines der Baumhäuser, die Jack während der Herumturnerei durch den Urwald schon aufgefallen waren.

„Jack!“, rief eine erfreute Stimme, die glücklicherweise dem verloren geglaubten Archäologen gehörte. Als seine Augen sich an das Halbdunkel gewöhnt hatten, konnte er ihn auch in einer Ecke des Raumes ausmachen.  
Daniel saß, von mehreren Leuten umringt, im Schneidersitz auf dem Boden. Vor sich, auf einem niedrigen Tisch mehrere Pergamente, hinter sich und neben sich etliche Bücher, Blätter und Papierrollen, in der Hand einen Stift.

„Daniel!“ Da ihn erfreulicherweise niemand zurück hielt, näherte sich O´Neill dem jüngeren Mann. „Alles in Ordnung?“  
„Alles bestens. Und bei Ihnen?“  
„Super. Ich habe gerade die Hochseilgarten-Partie meines Lebens hinter mir“, grinste der Colonel. „Und was haben Sie in der Zwischenzeit gemacht?“------

Weiter unter Punkt 46

 

=32=  
Anise schritt zu der größeren der beiden Kisten, die sie mitgebracht hatte und die zwei der Tok´ra jetzt auf den Konferenztisch hievten. Als sie begann die Truhe zu öffnen, stand selbst Daniel vom Fußboden auf, vergaß für einen Moment seine Bücherkiste, in die er sich vertieft hatte und kam interessiert näher. 

„Ihr erinnert euch noch an die Armbäder der Ataniker?“, fragte sie überflüssigerweise.  
„Sicher. Ich habe dank dieser Dinger ein tausend Seiten umfassendes Buch über Wurmlochphysik geschrieben!“, meinte Sam grinsend.  
„Und ich – ich habe ein irre langes Buch über Hobbes und den Untergang der Zivilisationen gelesen!“, versuchte O´Neill das Ganze noch zu toppen.

Anise schlug den Deckel zurück. Sam trat noch etwas näher.  
Ein dunkler, samtartiger Stoff bedeckte den Inhalt und erst als Anise den auch noch zurückschlug, erblickten sie diverse blau schimmernde Medaillons mit seltsamen Gravuren, die nur Alien-Geräte sein konnten. 

„Wofür…?“, begann Daniel.  
„Sie stammen aus derselben Quelle wie die Armbänder und …“  
„Und natürlich braucht man mal wieder Menschen, um sie auszuprobieren, habe ich Recht?“, erkundigte sich Carter mit leicht spöttischem Unterton.  
„Du hast Recht, Major Carter“, ließ sich Freya nicht aus der Ruhe bringen.  
„Während jedoch die Armbänder vor allem eure körperlichen Kräfte, eure Ausdauer, Schnelligkeit und Koordinationsfähigkeit erhöht haben …,  
„…und unser Verlangen nach Süßigkeiten“, murmelte O´Neill Carter zu.  
„… zielen diese Geräte vor allem auf euer Gedächtnis ab. Merkfähigkeit, logisches Denken, räumliche Vorstellungskraft aber auch künstlerisches Empfinden … ein absolutes Gehör … ein photographisches Gedächtnis, um nur die Hauptaspekte zu nennen, werden exponentiell gesteigert.“

„Die Hauptaspekte klingen gut, aber ich würde lieber etwas über die bisher nicht erwähnten Nebenaspekte erfahren“, meinte O´Neill misstrauisch.  
„Laut unseren Forschungsergebnissen sind die vernachlässigbar. In der Anfangszeit eventuell leichte Kopfschmerzen, sonst haben wir nichts finden können“, wiegelte Anise ab.  
„Warum wir?“, seufzte Daniel resigniert.  
„Weil wir herausgefunden haben, dass die Ergebnisse durch Sternentor-Reisen verstärkt und gefestigt werden. Und niemand reist häufiger durch das Sternentor als ihr.“ 

Als der General etwas einwenden wollte, kam ihm Anise zuvor. „General, dieses Mal werde ich Dr. Fraiser alle meine Ergebnisse zeigen und sie an allen Entscheidungsvorgängen teilhaben lassen. „Vartak“, sie zeigte auf den Tok´ra zu ihrer linken, „wird Dr. Fraiser sofort alle Forschungsergebnisse zur Prüfung vorlegen und steht für Fragen jeder Art zur Verfügung. Vertrauen Sie mir, dieses Mal kann nichts schief gehen. Es ist auch kein entweder – oder, so wie bei den Armbändern. Bei diesen Geräten kann man die Reize ganz individuell steuern, erhöhen oder auch ganz abbrechen. Es liegt dieses Mal an Dr. Fraiser, die Biosensoren zu überwachen und das Experiment zu jedem, von ihr gewählten Zeitpunkt, abzubrechen.“ 

Sie drehte sich zu dem SG-Team um: „ Ich bräuchte mindestens zwei Freiwillige, eine Frau und einen Mann.“  
„Daniel, nach Ihnen“, meinte der Colonel mit einladender Handbewegung.  
„Jack, wenn das stimmt, wenn wir dadurch tatsächlich in der Lage wären … einmal Gelesenes sofort zu behalten … stellen Sie sich nur mal vor, wie viel schneller ich damit arbeiten könnte! Wie viel Zeit ich einsparen könnte, die ich jetzt mit Suchen verbringe…“  
„Wie schon erwähnt, ich mache Ihnen den Posten nicht streitig“, beruhigte ihn Jack grinsend.

„Natürlich wäre es weitaus besser, wenn wir Vergleichsmöglichkeiten hätten“, mischte sich jetzt wieder Anise ein. „Zwei Freiwillige sind besser als nur einer.“  
Als Jack O´Neill den Blick des Generals auf sich spürte, wusste er genau, wer der zweite „Freiwillige“ sein würde. Hey, was war eigentlich aus: Etwas Besonnenheit im Umgang mit außerirdischer Technologie kann nicht schaden, geworden?

Oh Shit! Wäre er doch nur nach Hause gegangen, so lange er noch Zeit dazu gehabt hatte!

\--------------------ENDE----------------

 

=33=  
Als Jack die Tür des Konferenzraums öffnete, war sein erster Gedanke: ´Mann, ist das voll hier. ´  
Dann sah er, wer die Gäste waren – Tok´ra! - und wäre am liebsten wieder rückwärts zur Tür hinausgegangen. Doch sofort löste sich Freya aus der Gruppe, kam auf ihn zu und meinte erfreut mit der sanften Stimme der Wirtin: „Sei gegrüßt. Wie schön, dass du auch noch kommen konntest! General Hammond sagte mir, dass du bereits nach Hause gefahren bist.“ 

`Das wäre ich auch besser´, schoss es Jack durch den Kopf, laut jedoch fragte er: „Was bringt euch, noch dazu gleich zu fünft, hierher? Sollen wir mal wieder für euch eine Mission übernehmen, für die kein Tok´ra seinen Hintern hinhalten will?“ 

„Colonel!“, warnte ihn General Hammond ohne rechte Überzeugungskraft, denn auch er befürchtete bereits Ähnliches. 

Major Carter trat einen Schritt vor, wandte sich an Anise und fragte mit ruhiger Stimme, selbst wenn sie O´Neill innerlich voll zustimmen musste: „Also, was wolltest du uns gerade zeigen, als der Colonel hereinkam?“ ------

Weiter unter Punkt 32

 

=34=  
„Daniel, Schluss jetzt!“, rief O´Neill genervt. „Wir schauen uns jetzt an, wohin die Treppe führt und damit basta.“ Resolut betrat O´Neill die erste Stufe. Nichts geschah. Die anderen folgten in sicheren Abständen und noch immer war die Treppe nichts weiter als eine Steintreppe.  
Sie leuchteten die Wände, die Stufen und die Decke sorgfältig aus, während sie langsam hinab stiegen. 

„Viele Leute können hier nicht runter gegangen sein“, bemerkte Daniel auf einmal.  
„Warum nicht?“, wollte Carter wissen.  
„Die Stufen sind gar nicht abgetreten, so wie es bei häufigem Gebrauch zu erwarten wäre.“  
„Vielleicht geht´s hier nur zum Weinkeller. Da ging dann nur der Oberboss runter, um sich sein Fläschchen zu holen.“ O´Neill leuchtete mit seiner Lampe auf den Boden unter seinen Füssen.  
„Wir wissen nicht, ob diese Leute mit der Herstellung von Glas vertraut waren“, merkte Daniel an. „Auf der Erde datieren die frühesten Glasfunde …“  
„Daniel! Das war doch nur so eine Redewendung“, stöhnte der Colonel, der jetzt gar keinen Nerv auf eine kleine Vorlesung hatte.  
„Aber …“.  
Plötzlich stoppte Carter und gebot den beiden Männern mit einer dringlichen Handbewegung ruhig zu sein.  
„Schhhh …. Hören Sie?“

Alle lauschten angestrengt. Gerade als Daniel fragend mit: „Was sollen wir…?“, anfing, hörten sie es alle. Ein dumpfer Knall und nur wenige Augenblicke später ein weiterer.  
„Explosionen?“, fragte Sam, obwohl sie auch keine andere Erklärung hatte.  
„Klingt ganz danach“, meinte O´Neill. „Aber, verflucht, sollten wir nicht einzigen auf diesem gottverdammten Felsbrocken sein, die über Waffen verfügen?“

Angestrengt, mit leicht geneigtem Kopf, lauschte der Jaffa. Dann war er sich ziemlich sicher, was für Geräusche das waren, dazu hatte er sie, seit seiner frühesten Kindheit an - leider – schon viel zu oft gehört.„Das klingt nach dem Feuer von Todesgleitern“, warf Teal´c mit einer Spur von Resignation ein.  
„Scheiße! Auch noch Schlangen!“, rief O´Neill wütend. 

Eine weitere Explosion war zu hören und die leichte Erschütterung des Bodens machte deutlich, dass die Todesgleiter jetzt näher gekommen waren.  
„Carter, wird dieses Gebäude Ihrer Meinung nach einem direkten Einschlag standhalten? Sollen wir also weiter runter gehen, oder sollen wir zusehen, dass wir rauskommen?“, fragte O´Neill drängend.  
„Sir, ich habe nicht genügend Messdaten, um das beurteilen zu können“, zuckte Carter bedauernd die Schultern. Die Entscheidung lag also beim Colonel. ------

Rennen sie weiter nach unten: Punkt: 25  
Rennen sie wieder zurück nach oben: Punkt: 6

 

=35=  
Okay, das hätte er bei dieser Übermacht vielleicht besser nicht tun sollen, gestand sich O´Neill ein, als sich im selben Moment gut ein halbes Dutzend wütender Fremder auf ihn stürzte und entwaffnete.  
Sie kickten ihm die Beine weg, brachten ihn zu Fall, schmissen sich noch auf dem Boden über ihn – und behandelten ihn alles in allem sehr unfreundlich, wie er ihnen versuchte auf Englisch mitzuteilen. 

Aber es wurde noch unangenehmer, denn nun ergriff einer der Fremden seine Handgelenke und riss sie in die Höhe, ein zweiter nutzte die Gelegenheit, sie zu fesseln. Alles Treten, Kicken und Herumwinden nützte nichts, mit seinen Fußgelenken verfuhren sie ebenso.  
Dann zerrten sie ihn auf eine Plattform und er musste feststellen, dass es sich dabei um eine Art Aufzug handelte. In raschem Tempo wurde die offene Kabine in die Wipfel der Bäume getragen und dort kassierte Jack einen weiteren Rippenstoß, denn statt die Kabine zu verlassen schaute er sich einfach nur staunend um. „Donnerwetter!“ 

Von der Plattform ausgehend, auf der sie gelandet waren, zweigten in alle Richtungen Hängebrücken ab. Das war das beste Wort, das Jack dafür einfiel. Denn zwischen diesen Urwaldriesen, gab es ein ganzes Wegesystem, das nur aus kompliziert verknoteten Seilen und Schnüren bestand. Nur die „Hauptstraßen“ waren so ausgebaut, dass Holzplanken, die kunstvoll in die naturfarbenen Seile eingeflochten waren, es erlaubten auch zu dritt oder viert nebeneinander herzugehen.

Sein Staunen währte nicht lange, denn jetzt stießen sie ihn wieder zu Boden und schoben dann einen massiven etwa zwei Meter langen Holzstab unter den gefesselten Gelenken durch – und hoben ihn hoch! Er hatte das schon mal gesehen, im Film! Der Hauptdarsteller landete anschließend im Kochtopf der Wilden!

„Hey, Leute! Was soll der Mist! Wir können doch wie zivilisierte Menschen reden! Verdammt, ich bin doch kein Beutestück!“ Genauso gut hätte er gegen eine Wand sprechen können, keiner reagierte auch nur irgendwie auf sein Gezeter.  
Aber da Jack ziemlich nervös war – ängstlich wollte er es nicht einmal sich selbst gegenüber nennen – polterte er noch ein bisschen weiter, denn es tat gut, wenigstens seine eigene Stimme zu hören: „Hey, hallo! Wo rennt ihr denn jetzt mit mir hin? Hat euch noch niemand gesagt, dass das verdammt unbequem ist? … Oh Scheiße, nein!“

Das dürfte doch wohl nicht wahr sein! Die wollten doch wohl nicht ernsthaft mit ihm über dieses wirklich dünne Seil da balancieren?! Oh, Gott im Himmel! Hoffentlich hielten sie ihn auch gut fest!  
„Lasst mich da ja nicht runter fallen!“, versuchte er ihnen mitzuteilen, aber leider wollte ihm die Stimme nicht mehr so ganz gehorchen. Es klang fürchterlich kratzig und leise.  
Er mobilisierte alle Entspannungstechniken, die er je gelernt hatte und zwang sich, nicht nach unten zu gucken. Er atmete so tief und gleichmäßig wie es eben ging und starrte in den Himmel über sich.  
Geschafft! Sie waren an einer breiten Brücke angekommen, die sie querten und zu seiner riesengroßen Erleichterung gingen sie auf einer der „Hauptstraßen“ weiter. Jedenfalls für einen kurzen Moment. 

„Oh, nein, nicht schon wieder …“  
Eine halbe Stunde später jammerte Jack nur noch mental. 

Es kam auch kein Wort mehr über seine Lippen, als sie ihn für eine Weile vor einem der Baumhäuser ablegten und offensichtlich zu einer Besprechung darin verschwanden. Er hatte eingesehen, dass es nutzlos war, sich bei ihnen beschweren zu wollen. Sie hatten lediglich eine einzige Person zu seiner Bewachung da gelassen, aber Jack wäre im Moment sowieso nicht in der Lage gewesen, seine überbeanspruchten Gelenke zu bewegen. So benutzte er die Pause, um zu versuchen, wenigstens wieder etwas die Blutzirkulation in seinen Armen und Beinen anzukurbeln und hatte auch nichts dagegen, dass sich Sache länger hinzog. Fast anderthalb Stunden, wie er feststellte, denn in dieser Lage hatte er seine Armbanduhr genau in seinem Blick und sah die Minuten unendlich langsam verrinnen.

Als sie dann wieder herauskamen und ihn wieder aufhoben, bot er an, friedlich und widerstandslos neben ihnen herzulaufen. Natürlich verstanden sie ihn immer noch nicht.  
Doch glücklicherweise war diesmal nach fünf Minuten Schluss und sie betraten eines der größeren Baumhäuser mit ihm. 

„Jack!“, rief eine nur allzu bekannte Stimme aus dem Halbdunkel, gerade in dem Moment, als er auf dem Boden abgelegt wurde.  
Er hätte in diesem Moment vorgezogen, wenn sie ihn vielleicht doch noch etwas herumgetragen hätten. Denn schon näherte sich besorgt der Archäologe seines Teams und beugte sich zu ihm herunter.  
Er knurrte ihm entgegen: „Daniel.“  
„Warum …?“  
Ein mörderischer Blick aus O´Neills Augen ließ Dr. Jackson die geplante Frage in Sekundenschnelle diplomatisch umformulieren: „Sind Sie so weit in Ordnung, Jack?“  
„Falls Sie freundlicherweise Ihre Sprachkenntnisse mal dazu benutzen könnten, mich aus dieser würdelosen Position heraus zu bringen, lautet die Antwort: Ja.“

Fünf, sechs gestotterte Sätze später und O´Neill fühlte sich wieder annähernd wie ein Mensch, als er sich neben Daniel und einen großen Stapel Blätter, Schriftrollen und Bücher kniete, die auf dem Boden verteilt waren.

„Noch eine Sache, Daniel, ehe Sie mir erklären, was das hier alles ist. In Ihrem Bericht steht nur: er wurde gefesselt rein gebracht. Sonst nichts. Sollten Sie irgendwo auch nur andeuten, dass ich nicht auf eigenen Füssen unterwegs war, oder …  
„An ein Brathähnchen am Spieß erinnerten?“, fragte Daniel mit schlecht verhohlenem Grinsen.  
„Ganz genau, Brathähnchen ist ein absolutes Tabuwort für diese Mission“, nickte Jack bestätigend. „Ich lade Sie dafür anschließend auch zu Kentucky Fried Chicken ein.“  
„Abgemacht, Jack. Aber Sam erzählen darf ich es doch?“  
„Daniel!!!“  
„Also schön, nur Sie – ich – und das Hähnchen“, gab Daniel lachend nach und Jack wusste, dass er davon noch nicht das letzte gehört hatte, jedenfalls würde es aber nicht die Runde durch das SGC machen.  
„Also, was können Sie mir erzählen?“, kam Jack noch einmal auf seine Frage zurück.------

Weiter unter Punkt 46

 

=36=  
„Kommt sofort runter!“, wiederholte O´Neill noch einmal. „Was immer es ist, wir schauen es uns später an! Wir kriegen Besuch! Goa´uld!!“  
„Aber O´Neill, wir haben hier etwas gefunden. Es könnte eine Waffe sein!“  
„Verdammt, Teal´c! Könnte ist mir nicht sicher genug! Sofort raus hier!“

Er wartete keine Bestätigung ab und rannte mit Daniel die Treppe hinunter, immer zwei, drei Stufen auf einmal nehmend. Hatte Carter wirklich nur 75 Stufen gezählt? Der Weg raus kam Jack viel länger vor. Eine nahe Explosion erschütterte auch „ihren“ Turm und ließ an einigen Stellen den Putz und kleinere Steinchen aus den Wänden rieseln. Für einen Moment hüllte sie eine Wolke aus feinstem Staub ein, doch dann klärte sich die Sicht wieder.  
„Schneller!“, rief Daniel unnötigerweise und in panischer Hast stürzten sie weiter nach unten.

Am Fuß der Treppe angekommen blieben sie keuchend stehen. Wo blieben nur Carter und Teal´c? Ungeduldig trommelte O´Neill mit seinen Fingern einen raschen Rhythmus gegen die Wand, während er und Daniel immer noch atemlos auf die beiden anderen warteten. 

Endlich hörten sie die polternden Armeestiefel näher kommen. Sobald Jack die erste Uniformjacke sah, rief er: „Bringen wir uns in Sicherheit!“  
Weiter unter Punkt : 18  
=37=  
„Zehn Minuten, Daniel. Z – E - H – N. Und keine Minute länger!“ O´Neill wusste, dass er sich gerade manipulieren ließ, aber Teal´c würde sicher einsehen, dass es für den Frieden im Team wichtig war. Oh ja, der Blick, den ihm der Jaffa zuwarf bestätigte das und Jack zuckte entschuldigend die Schultern.

Daniel versuchte, sich von dem ziellosen Herumgewandere seiner Kollegen nicht nervös machen zu lassen, während er langsam den Turm umrundete, um die Schriftzeichen in sein Notizbuch zu notieren. Er konnte es entziffern, er fühlte es, er war ganz kurz davor!

Viel zu früh erinnerte ihn der Colonel: „Daniel! Die Zeit ist um!“  
„Ich komme!“, rief der Archäologe und kritzelte noch im Zurückgehen letzte Verbesserungen in sein Heft.  
„Und, was steht da? Die Besichtungszeiten für den Turm?“, frozzelte O´Neill. „Montag bis Freitag zehn bis siebzehn Uhr und nach Vereinbarung? Eintritt pro Person 4 Dollar – oder zählen wir schon als Gruppe?“

Doch das prallte an Daniel ab. Einen Moment sagte er gar nichts, dann hob er den Kopf von seinen Notizen, schob die Brille wieder nach oben und erwiderte ruhig: „Es steht da in etwa: `Ungläubiger, hier wartet der Tod auf dich. Du sollst von meiner Hand zu … Sternenstaub werden. ´ Frei übersetzt.“

„Und das sagt uns was?“ Jack blickte in die Runde.  
„Vielleicht birgt der Turm eine Waffe?“, schlug der Jaffa zögerlich vor.  
„Gut möglich, schauen wir es uns an.“ Jack machte eine einladende Bewegung zum Eingang des Turms.

Weiter unter Punkt 8

 

=38=  
„Also schön, rufen Sie schon mal Teal´c und Sam an, ich speichere das hier noch schnell ab.“  
Erfreut über diese rasche Kapitulation, informierte der Colonel als erstes Teal´c über die weiteren Pläne für diesen Abend. 

Als Daniel den Computer ausschaltete, hörte er wie Jack eindringlich sagte: „Aber Carter! Natürlich kommen Sie mit! Nein, … aber Sie müssen doch … doch, alle beide, … ja, Daniel und Teal´c …“  
Jack schaute jetzt zu Daniel, der auf den Ausgang des Gesprächs wartete, während er weiter auf Carter einredete: „… ja, das weiß ich, aber trotzdem … Aber auch Sie …“  
„Will sie nicht?“, formten Daniels Lippen lautlos.  
Der Colonel hielt eine Hand über die Hörmuschel und meinte genervt: „Nein, tausend Gründe, warum sie nicht kann“. Dann fuhr er an Carter gewandt fort: „Das verstehe ich schon, aber…“  
„Geben Sie sie mir mal!“, meinte Daniel und hielt auffordernd die Hand hin.  
„Carter, Daniel will Ihnen etwas sagen“, meinte der Colonel und reichte den Hörer weiter. „Viel Glück“, flüsterte er Daniel noch zu und wartete gespannt darauf, wie der Archäologe den Major umstimmen wollte.

„Sam? Ja, ich bin´s. Also, wenn du morgen Abend die nur auf arabisch vorhandene Bedienungsanleitung für dieses Teil, dass du dir in Kuwait bestellt hast, auf dem Tisch liegen haben möchtest, triffst du uns in fünf Minuten auf dem Parkplatz. Sonst wird das leider erst nach der nächsten Mission etwas.“  
„DANIEL!!DAS IST ERPRESSUNG!!!“ Daniel brauchte Sams Antwort nicht weitergeben, denn O´Neill konnte sie auch noch in drei Metern Entfernung vom Telefonhörer verstehen.  
„Tja, ich habe bei dem Besten gelernt“, kommentierte Daniel ungerührt und grinste Jack breit an.  
„Womit hat er dich rangekriegt?“, drang Sams resignierte Stimme durch das Telefon.  
„Die Sache mit dem Curry. Er hat geschworen, es nie wieder zu erwähnen“, erwiderte Daniel.  
„Oh, Daniel!“ Ein sehr entzückter Laut drang aus dem Hörer, dann lautes Lachen.  
„Ich denke mal, das ist dann ein: Ja“, grinste Daniel ebenfalls.  
Sam rang um Fassung, dann meinte sie: „Ich treffe euch in fünf, nein, in drei Minuten am Ausgang!“ Das Freizeichen ertönte.

„So macht man das“, bemerkte Daniel zu Jack und legte ebenfalls auf.  
„Ich bin beeindruckt“, grinste Jack. „Und ich werde Ihnen gleich eine schöne, große Portion scharfes Curry spendieren!“  
„Jack! Sie haben versprochen…“  
„Aber Daniel, ein kleines Curry…“

Argumentierend, zankend und lachend, halbe Sätze wie Pingpong-Bälle zwischen ihnen hin und her fliegend, gingen sie gemeinsam zum Aufzug.

\-------------ENDE----------

 

=39=  
„Hoffen wir, dass er weiß, was er tut“, meinte O´Neill mit einem resignierten Seufzer und ließ Daniel an der Treppe den Vortritt. 

Nach weiteren fünfundsiebzig Stufen, wie Jacks Unterbewusstsein ihm freundlicherweise mitteilte, kamen sie im zweiten und gleichzeitig obersten Stockwerk an.  
„Was …habt ihr… gefunden?“, stieß Jack keuchend zwischen drei Atemzügen hervor.  
Daniel japste neben ihm und hielt sich mit verzerrtem Gesicht und vorgebeugtem Oberkörper die Seite. Doch als Jack ein bewunderndes: „Wow! Heiliger Jesus!“ hervorstieß, blickte der Wissenschaftler auch auf.

Teal´c stand neben einem … Gerät, das der Form nach nur eine gewaltige Waffe sein konnte. Sam hing schon halb über dem Teil und fummelte an verschiedenen Schaltern herum.  
„Funktioniert sie noch?“, wollte Jack wissen.  
„Sie hat noch Energie, ich muss nur herausfinden, wie man sie aktiviert“, erwiderte Major Carter und bückte sich, um halb unter dem Monster zu verschwinden. 

„Jetzt wäre, glaube ich, ein guter Zeitpunkt!“, rief O´Neill drängend, als sie das charakteristische Geräusch eines sich nähernden Todesgleiters hörten.  
Auch Teal´c drückte inzwischen auf alles, was man irgendwie drücken konnte und selbst Jack konnte seine Finger nicht bei sich behalten. 

Der Todesgleiter donnerte nur wenige Meter über den Turm hinweg und dann sahen sie, dass er den Turm neben „ihrem“ Turm mit einer Feuersalve in Schutt und Asche legte. 

„Leute!“, singsangte O´Neill und blickte unruhig von einem Fenster zum nächsten. „Der nächste könnte unserer sein!“

Doch noch einmal hatten sie Glück und es erwischte den Turm zu ihrer linken. Aber dann zog der Gleiter eine weite Kurve und hielt eindeutig auf sie zu.  
„Teal´c …Jetzt!“, rief Major Carter und krabbelte eilig unter der Waffe hervor.  
Der Jaffa zog mit beiden Händen die mächtige Waffe in Position und visierte das Goa´uld-Schiff an. Sam knabberte an ihrer Unterlippe, während sie Teal´c über die Schulter schaute. Sie korrigierte einen Regler noch ein paar Zentimeter nach oben und als das Schiff nur noch wenige hundert Meter entfernt war, feuerte Teal´c. 

„Eh… sehr eindrucksvoll“, meinte O´Neill spöttisch, als es ein leises „Plopp“ gab und ein kaum sichtbarer orangener Strahl in den Himmel schoss. „Können wir das auch eine Nummer größer haben?“  
„Das sollte eigentlich schon das Maximum sein!“ Ratlos studierte Carter die Anzeigen und Teal´c zielte erneut.  
Plopp.  
Mehr nicht. 

„Scheiße!“  
Aber das Raumschiff … löste sich vor ihren Augen in Nichts auf! Es war, als würde seine Struktur immer schwächer, immer durchsichtiger, die Ränder fransten aus, es waberte noch einmal – dann war der Himmel wieder leer.  
„Auf sieben Uhr!“, schrie Major Carter und Teal´c zielte auf das zweite Schiff, das sich ihrer Position näherte.  
Plopp.  
Und auch dieses Schiff zerfaserte sich vor ihren Augen in seine Moleküle, wurde blasser und blasser und verschwand. 

„Wahnsinn!“ Carter schüttelte fassungslos den Kopf. „Habt ihr das gesehen? Das ist … wir müssen … ich sollte …“. Überwältig von der Perspektive, was diese Entdeckung für ihren Kampf gegen die Goa´uld bedeuten könnte, geriet Sam ins Stottern. 

Jack musste über ihre Begeisterung, die ihr im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes die Sprache raubte, grinsen, dann bestimmte er: „Wir sollten abwarten, ob noch mehr von den Gleitern auftauchen. Wenn nicht, gehen Daniel und ich zum Stargate zurück und bringen alles an Verstärkung mit, was wir kriegen können. Ihr beide“, er wandte sich an Teal´c und Carter „könnt derweil schon etwas an dem netten Teil herumexperimentieren. Aber nicht kaputt machen!“  
„Ja, Sir.“ Sam strahlte ihren CO an.

Daniel räusperte sich und versuchte noch einmal sein Glück: „Ehm… vielleicht gehen Sie allein zum Gate und ich versuche inzwischen, die gesamte Inschrift auf den Außenmauern zu entziffern ……..?“ 

 

\----------------------ENDE-----------------------

 

=40=  
„Daniel, wählen Sie uns hier raus!“, brüllte Jack und der Archäologe stürzte sofort auf das DHD zu.

„Sir!“, schrie Carter, während sie neben dem Colonel ebenfalls auf das Stargate zu rannte. „Wäre es nicht besser, im Wald Deckung zu suchen?“  
Eine Salve, die nur wenige Meter neben ihnen einschlug, schien dem Major Recht zu geben.  
„Jetzt nicht mehr! Sie haben uns sowieso schon entdeckt!“ 

Der Colonel stoppte abrupt und richtete sein Maschinengewehr gegen den Himmel, wo sich der Todesgleiter, nach einer engen Kurve, erneut näherte. Auch Major Carter riss ihre Waffe nach oben. Mit Teal´cs Verstärkung waren es drei Schüsse, die die Frontscheibe trafen.  
Einen Moment noch flog das Schiff weiter unbeirrbar geradeaus, dann geriet die Maschine ins Trudeln. Gebannt verfolgte SG-1, wie der Todesgleiter in immer schneller, immer enger werdenden Kreisen auf die Planeten-Oberfläche zuraste. Mit einem explodierenden Knall schlug er im Wald auf. Eine Stichflamme, die in den Himmel schoss, zeigte ihnen, wie gefährlich nah der Aufprall gewesen war.

Doch gerade als sie erleichtert aufatmen wollten, näherte sich bereits ein weiterer Angreifer. 

„Daniel! Jetzt!“, brüllte Jack genau in dem Moment, als sich das Wurmloch etablierte.  
Daniel schickte noch rasch den Iriscode, bevor er die Stufen hinauf hastete. Direkt vor dem Ereignishorizont drehte er sich kurz um, vergewisserte sich, dass seine Freunde ebenfalls auf das Stargate zu rannten und stürzte sich als erster in den blauen Kreis.

Auf der anderen Seite, im SGC, stolperte er viel zu schnell die Rampe hinunter und konnte sich gerade noch auf den Füßen halten. Sam war die nächste, die voller Schwung aus dem Stargate rannte. Daniel gelang es, indem er sich ihr in den Weg stellte, sie am Ende der abschüssigen Rampe in seinen Armen abzufangen. Dann wurde Teal´c herauskatapultiert und platschte bäuchlings auf die Metallrampe. Als letzter schoss O´Neill durch das Wurmloch und da er wie mit einem Kopfsprung vom Ein-Meter-Brett hinein gehechtet war, kam er auch genauso im Stargate-Center heraus. Was für ein Glück für ihn, dass ihn die solide Masse des Jaffa ausbremste!

Noch während sich die Iris schloss, stützte sich Colonel O´Neill auf die Hände, hob den Kopf und fragte gespannt: „Alles klar bei euch?“  
„Das war knapp, Jack“, meinte Daniel im selben Moment als Sam sich aus seinen Armen löste und: „Alles klar, Sir“, antwortete.

„Teal´c?“, fragte Jack besorgt.  
„Es würde mir entschieden besser gehen, O´Neill, wenn du dein Gewicht von mir entfernen würdest“, verkündete der Jaffa so ruhig wie immer, während sich die umstehenden Wachen des Torraum-Kommandos nur mit Mühe ein Grinsen verkneifen konnten.  
„Aber ja doch, alter Knabe. Wir wollen Junior doch nicht länger als unbedingt nötig quetschen“, lachte Jack befreit und stemmte sich in die Höhe. Er krabbelte von Teal´c herunter und reichte ihm eine Hand zum Aufstehen. „Danke schön übrigens, für die weiche Landung“, grinste er den Jaffa an.  
„Gern geschehen, O´Neill“, erwiderte Teal´c. 

Über Lautsprecher fragte General Hammond jetzt im Gateraum an: „Alles soweit in Ordnung bei ihnen?“  
Jack schaute zu dem Sichtfenster hoch, hinter dem sich der General über das Mikrophon beugte, winke einmal kurz rauf und rief aufgekratzt: „Bestens, Sir. Nur, ich fürchte, der „Türmchenplanet“ ist jetzt um eine Attraktion ärmer.“  
„Wir werden damit leben können“, erwiderte Hammond, sehr erleichtert, dass seinem Team nicht passiert war. 

„Sir, Ihre rechte Schuhsohle qualmt!“, bemerkte Carter auf einmal.  
Jack blickte nach unten: tatsächlich! Da hatte ihn doch eine der Schlangen noch so ganz eben erwischt. Aber eben nur fast!!!  
Mit breitem Grinsen wandte er sich an die anderen: „Mit qualmenden Socken nach Haus! Das soll mir erst mal jemand nachmachen!“

Ganz verstand Teal´c nicht, warum seine Freunde darüber in haltloses Gelächter ausbrachen, sich den Bauch hielten und kaum wieder beruhigen konnten - aber vielleicht war das Stressabbau nach Tau´ri Art. Mit einem nachsichtigen Blick wartete er darauf, dass sie sich wieder in das hocheffiziente Team verwandeln würden, das er kannte. Bis dahin war er zufrieden zu wissen, dass sie es wieder einmal geschafft hatten. 

 

\---------------------ENDE------------------

 

=41=  
Als die Planetenbewohner sahen, dass Major Carter und der Jaffa durch das Stargate rannten, erwachten sie wieder aus ihrer Starre, stellten sofort jegliche Diskussion ein und versuchten wütend, wenigstens die beiden anderen Menschen zu erreichen. Mehrere Schüsse verfehlten Jack und Daniel nur knapp. 

O´Neill gab jeden Versuch, die Leute durch Warnschüsse am Näherkommen zu hindern auf. Sie ließen sich davon sowieso nicht beeindrucken und so sah er es jetzt als bessere Option an, möglichst schnell hier weg zu kommen, selbst wenn es bedeutete ihnen für ein paar Schritte den Rücken zudrehen zu müssen. 

„Los, Daniel! Wir müssen hier weg!“ Er feuerte noch eine Salve von Schüssen so nah über ihren Köpfen ab, wie er es sich zutraute, um niemanden zu verletzen, dann rannte er mit Daniel ebenfalls die Rampe vor dem Stargate hinauf, von umher fliegenden Schüssen zu noch mehr Eile angetrieben.  
Er hörte Daniel aufschreien, spürte ebenfalls, dass ihn etwas am Bein traf und stolperte.

Daniel bekam aus dem Augenwinkel mit, dass der Colonel neben ihm stürzte, war sofort an seiner Seite und zog ihn wieder hoch. Beider Organismus war so von Adrenalin durchflutet, dass sie es aufeinander gestützt tatsächlich in den rettenden Kreis schafften und sich erleichtert vom Sog des Wurmlochs erfassen ließen. 

Sie gelangten auf der anderen Seite noch stehend bis auf die Rampe, dann gaben ihre Knie nach. 

„Scheiße, war das knapp“, keuchte O´Neill atemlos und sah zum ersten Mal an sich herunter. Seine Uniform war am linken Bein vom Oberschenkel an zerfetzt und aus der schwarzgeränderten Wunde quoll unaufhaltsam Blut. 

Ehe Dr. Fraisers Team ihn erreichte und abtransportierte, konnte er noch einen Blick auf Daniel werfen. Der Archäologe war neben ihm zu Boden gesunken, sämtliche Farbe war aus seinem Gesicht gewichen und mit seiner rechten Hand hielt er seinen linken Oberarm umklammert. Zwischen seinen Fingern rann das Blut aus einer Wunde, die ebenso unappetitlich aussah wie seine. Dem Gesichtsausdruck nach drohte Daniel in einem Schockzustand zu rutschen.

Aber sie waren mit dem Leben davon gekommen und er hatte vollstes Vertrauen, dass Janet sie schon wieder hinbekommen würde.  
„Hey, Daniel!“ meinte er deshalb leise und war froh zu sehen, dass es dem jungen Archäologen tatsächlich gelang, nach einem winzigen Zögern seinen geschockten Blick von seinem Arm zu nehmen und ihn anzuschauen.  
„Jack“, hauchte Daniel kaum hörbar.  
„Kein Grund zur Sorge, Dr. Fraiser hat genügend Nadeln und Fäden in ihrem Nähkästchen, um uns beide wieder zusammen zu flicken,“ sagte er mühsam, während zwei Sanitäter sein Bein notfallmäßig versorgten und neben ihm eine Trage auf den Boden legten.

Daniel schaffte ein gequältes Lächeln, das sich sofort verkrampfte als jemand aus dem medizinischen Team seine Finger löste und eine Kompresse auf seine Wunde drückte. „Vielleicht ist es ja gerade das, was mir Sorgen bereitet.“  
„Ich habe Ihr Gespräch mit angehört, meine Herren“, unterbrach Janet Fraiser den müden Schlagabtausch der beiden. Und mit viel Wärme in der Stimme sagte sie überhaupt nicht drohend: „Aber keine Sorge, ich habe da einen schönen neuen Kreuzstich gefunden, den ich schon lange mal ausprobieren wollte.“

Sie bedeutete ihrem Team, die beiden in die Krankstation zu transportieren. 

\-------------------------ENDE--------------------

 

=42=  
„Daniel, Carters Vorschlag hat was für sich“, entschied der Colonel. „Die Ruinen laufen nicht weg und da die Tür sowieso nicht mehr richtig schließt, kann das, was mal dahinter saß, - wenn mal was dahinter saß! - inzwischen schon sonst wo sein.“ Jack kam Daniels Protest zuvor indem er ihm mit einer Hand Schweigen gebot. Er wandte sich stattdessen an den Jaffa: „Teal´c, kannst du Carter mit der Tür helfen?“

„Selbstverständlich, O´Neill“, bestätigte der und suchte an dem glatten Rahmen nach einem Halt für seine Finger. Er rüttelte und zog an dem Portal und schneller als gedacht, bewegte sich das Metall. Die Angeln gaben quietschend nach und Teal´c blickte leicht verdutzt auf die Tür, die er jetzt in seinen Händen hielt. 

„In der Tat, DanielJackson, diese Tür hätte niemanden aufgehalten“, bemerkte der Jaffa und legte das herausgerissene Teil zu Boden. „Stimmt“, musste Daniel zugeben und schaute ebenso gespannt wie die anderen, als Sam jetzt mit ihrer Taschenlampe hinein leuchtete.  
Ein Gang!  
Wände aus grob behauenen, hellen Natursteinen, ohne jeglichen Schmuck. Keine Malereien, keine Inschriften, keine Ornamente. Nach vielleicht zwanzig, dreißig Metern endete der Gang und im schwächer werdenden Schein der Lampe sah es so aus, als würde an seinem Ende eine Treppe nach unten führen. 

„Bis zur Treppe“, entschied O´Neill und die anderen drei nickten zustimmend.

Sie entsicherten ihre Waffen und betraten nacheinander den Gang. Jack schritt voran und die anderen folgten mit etwas Abstand. Im tanzenden Schein der vier Lampen näherten sie sich langsam dem Ende des Ganges, ohne dass sie etwas Auffälliges bemerkt hätten. Wie vermutet führte an dieser Stelle tatsächlich eine Treppe schnurgerade nach unten. Wieder derselbe schmucklose Gang, keine Abzweigungen, nichts, was auf etwas anderes als massiven Stein schließen ließ. 

„Also, ich würde ja erst …“, murmelte Daniel noch so gerade eben hörbar vor sich hin, während er, ebenso wie die anderen, dem schwächer werden Schein der Lichtkegel in die Dunkelheit hinterher schaute, ohne etwas ausmachen zu können. ------

Lässt O´Neill die Expedition hier enden und sie gehen wieder nach draußen? Dann lies weiter bei 19  
Oder versuchen sie herauszufinden, wo der Gang hin führt und steigen sie auch noch die Treppe hinunter? Lies weiter bei 34

 

=43=  
Ganz offensichtlich hielten sich Carter und Teal´c an ihre Befehle, denn Jack hörte nur wenige Sekunden später das charakteristische Geräusch, das entstand, wenn ein Stargate angewählt wurde. Ein Weg aus diesem ganzen Schlamassel heraus, hoffte Jack. 

Die ersten Chevrons rasteten ein.

Erfreulicherweise lenkte das die Fremden für einen Moment ab, und führte zu lautstarkem Debattieren. Sie schienen über das weitere Vorgehen sehr uneins zu sein, so dass ihre Aufmerksamkeit nachließ und es Daniel gelang, sich bis zu Jacks Position vorzuarbeiten. 

Dann folgte das sehr willkommene Geräusch eines sich aufbauenden Wurmlochs und O´Neill und Dr. Jackson gelang es, noch ein paar Schritte mehr auf das rettende Stargate zuzumachen. Sie hatten es bereits bis zum Fuß der Rampe geschafft, als O´Neill sah, dass Sam und Teal´c noch zögerten hindurchzugehen.

„Carter, los! Teal´c bring dich in Sicherheit!“, rief er eindringlich, denn er fürchtete, dass der Jaffa das erste Opfer sein würde, wenn es zu einer Schießerei käme. 

Teal´c sprang und mit einem letzten, zweifelnden Blick auf Daniel und den Colonel folgte Carter ihrem Teamkameraden in das wässerige Blau.

Weiter unter Punkt 41

 

=44=  
„In Ordnung, Teal´c. Versuchen wir´s. Alle Waffen, die wir haben, auf mein Kommando abfeuern.“  
„Sir! Das ist vielleicht keine so besonders gute Idee! Was ist, wenn die Kugeln von der Wand abprallen? Die Querschläger könnten uns sehr gefährlich werden.“  
„Es ist nicht gesagt, dass die Wand die Kugeln nicht absorbieren kann, MajorCarter“, wandte Teal´c ein.  
„Wenn wir kein C-4 nehmen wollen ist das doch unsere einzige Alternative, oder nicht?“, mischte sich jetzt Daniel ein.  
Carter schaute sehr abwägend drein, dann seufzte sie tief auf und stimmte widerstrebend zu: „Vielleicht habt ihr Recht und die Querschläger sind wirklich das kleinere Übel. Dann los, wir haben keine Zeit zu verlieren.“

„Auf welchen Punkt, O´Neill?“, wollte der Jaffa jetzt wissen.  
„Äh, ja richtig. Irgendjemand ein Kaugummi dabei?“  
„Ich habe Zahnpflege-Kaugummis in meinem Rucksack, Sir.“  
„Tut der´s auch?“, wollte Daniel wissen und hielt Jack einen Filzschreiber vor die Nase.  
„Na schön. Ich hätte ja lieber auf einen Kaugummihaufen gefeuert, aber was soll´s“, meinte O´Neill während er einen Punkt auf die Stelle zeichnete, an der die bewegliche Wand auf die feste Wand gestoßen war. „Ich nehme mal an, das ist die schwächste Stelle in dieser Kammer.“  
„Das nehme ich auch an“, bestätigte Carter seine Vermutung.

Dann zählte der Colonel bis Drei und mit voller Feuerstärke zielten sie auf den kleinen, schwarzen Kreis. – Ohne sichtbares Ergebnis. – Und ohne messbares Ergebnis, wie Carter ihnen leider gleich darauf mitteilen musste. 

Das einzig erfreuliche an der Situation war, dass niemand von einer umherirrenden Kugel getroffen worden war, lediglich Sams Rucksack hatte jetzt einen abgerissenen Träger.  
„Das war knapp“, meinte Daniel und fragte sicherheitshalber noch einmal: „Hat es gar keine Veränderung an der Wand gegeben?“  
„Nichts, Daniel. Nicht einmal einen haarfeinen Riss“, stellte Carter nach nochmaliger Überprüfung ihrer Anzeigen betrübt fest. 

„Scheiße, uns gehen langsam die Optionen aus“, fluchte der Colonel. „Haben wir noch Zeit für Ihren Vorschlag, Carter?“  
Sam schluckte, dann meinte sie leise zu den anderen: „Wir sind kaum mehr drei Meter von der möglichen Explosion entfernt. Aber ich glaube auch nicht, dass es etwas genützt hätte, selbst wenn wir es gleich gemacht hätten. Dieses Metall ist resistenter, als alles was ich bisher gesehen habe.“ ------

Weiter unter Punkt: 48

 

=45=  
„Also ich bin auch eher für die Aussichtstürme. Es hat noch nie geschadet, einen guten Überblick zu haben, ehe man anfängt. Wir können ja den näher liegenden nehmen, dann sind wir in spätestens drei, vier Stunden wieder hier“, erklärte Jack, schaute sich kurz um und bestimmte: „Versuchen wir den da!“ Sein Finger wies die entsprechende Richtung.

Sie marschierten los, ein leise vor sich hingrollender Archäologe bildete die Nachhut. Nicht, dass ihn die Türme nicht interessieren würden, er hatte es sich nur in den Kopf gesetzt, bei den Ruinen anzufangen und fühlte sich jetzt dementsprechend schlecht behandelt. 

Es war wirklich nicht allzu weit und so erreichten sie nach kurzem Fußmarsch, der ihnen in dieser Kälte gut tat, den etwa dreißig Meter hohen, viereckigen Turm, den sie sich ausgesucht hatten.

„So, da wären wir“, stellte der Colonel fest und blickte an den Außenmauern hoch. Mit einem Grinsen sah er, dass sich der immer noch leicht schmollende Blick des Archäologen in dem Moment schlagartig aufhellte, als er feststellte, dass auch die Mauern der Türme mit denselben Schriftzeichen versehen waren, die er schon auf den Steinen gefunden hatte. 

„Wow, das ist ja interessant!“ Daniel zückte seine Kamera und stürzte sich auf die erste Mauer, um diese Entdeckung für weitere Untersuchungen festzuhalten.  
„Wir sind hier, um Überblick zu erlangen“, erinnerte Teal´c und trat zur Eingangstür des Turmes. ------

Bringt es O´Neill übers Herz, dem Enthusiasmus des Archäologen schon wieder einen Dämpfer zu versetzen und gibt er Teal´c Recht? Dann lies weiter unter Punkt: 4  
Oder ist er der Ansicht, dass Daniel jetzt erst einmal dran ist: Lies weiter bei Punkt 37

 

=46=  
„Also, das ist nicht so ganz einfach zu erklären. Als die Menschen hier eingesehen haben, dass wir wohl doch nicht für die Goa´uld arbeiten und ich ihre Sprache wenigstens ansatzweise verstand, haben sie spontan beschlossen, mir diese Papiere und Schriften hier zu zeigen. Sie haben mir gesagt, dass Leute, die mit den „Boten des Todes“ in Frieden leben können, ihnen vielleicht erklären können, wie man das macht. Also erzählte ich ihnen etwas von der Erde, den Jaffa, abtrünnigen Jaffa, Asgard, Goa´uld usw. Diese Schriften stammen übrigens von ihren Ahnen und sind unter anderem Chroniken von diversen Goa´uld Überfällen.“ Daniel zog aufs Geratwohl ein besonders reich illustriertes Blatt aus dem Stapel und reichte es Jack. 

Es zeigte in naiver Malweise das Übliche: ein Mutterschiff über einer Welt, rennende, ängstliche Menschen, Götter mit glühenden Augen, Versklavung für den, der nicht entkommen konnte.  
Jack reichte das Blatt an Daniel zurück. „Und wie sollen wir ihnen dabei helfen? Wir können ohne die Asgard doch selber nichts gegen Mutterschiffe ausrichten.“ Er zuckte ratlos die Schultern.  
„Gegen einen Angriff aus dem All können wir ihnen nicht helfen. Aber da die Goa´uld hier seit langer Zeit nur noch durch das Stargate gekommen sind, habe ich angedeutet, dass wir vielleicht bereit wären, über eine Iris zu verhandeln.“  
„Und?“  
„Sie sind nicht abgeneigt. Und das Schöne ist, jeder halbwegs fähige Altphilologe kann hier als Übersetzer arbeiten. Das Griechisch, das sie sprechen, hat sich nicht so stark verändert, als dass man sich nicht verständigen kann. Nehmen Sie nur das Wort …“

O´Neill hob eine Hand, um Daniel zum Schweigen zu bringen: „Daniel!“  
„Oh“, schuldbewusst gestand sich der Archäologe ein, dass er gerade mal wieder knapp am Thema vorbei dozieren wollte.  
„Was können sie uns anbieten für die Iris-Technologie?“

Daniel seufzte: „Sie wollen jetzt sicher nicht hören, dass sie einige Originalmanuskripte von Euripides und Aristophanes in ihrem Besitz haben, die auf der Erde als verschollen gelten, oder?“  
O´Neill grinste: „Nicht unbedingt. Aber vielleicht kann man den einen oder anderen Roman ja in den Deal aufnehmen.“  
„Theaterstücke.“  
„Was?“ O´Neill warf Daniel einen Blick völligen Unverständnisses zu.  
„Es handelt sich nicht um Romane, sondern um Theaterstücke. Bei Euripides um Tragödien, Aristophanes hat wunderbare Komödien geschrieben“, erklärte Daniel begeistert.

„Daniel, bitte!“, rief O´Neill flehend.  
„Okay, okay.“ Daniel riss sich sichtbar zusammen und versuchte, sich auf das Thema zu konzentrieren. „Also ich bin kein Fachmann auf dem Gebiet, aber Sam hat doch etwas von reichen Bodenschätzen berichtet. Ihr Hauptgrund, warum sie überhaupt hierher wollte. Vielleicht werden wir uns in dem Bereich einig?“  
„Keine religiösen Hindernisse, warum man den Boden nicht ein bisschen umpflügen sollte?“, erkundigte sich Jack misstrauisch.  
„Die Einwohner betreiben selbst Minen, sowohl im Tagebau als auch im Untertagebau, ich habe mich schon erkundigt.“  
„Und da ist was bei, was uns interessieren könnte?“  
„Das muss Sam entscheiden.“

„Da Sie gerade Carter erwähnen - können Sie in Erfahrung bringen, was mit Carter und Teal´c los ist?“  
Eine fünfminütige Diskussion und Daniel bekam sein Funkgerät wieder. Entschuldigend meinte er zu Jack: „Ich habe aber versprochen, noch ganz kurz diesen Stapel Goa´uld-Schriften anzuschauen“. Er wies mit einer Hand vage auf die diversen Papierstapel.

„Was heißt ganz kurz?“

Daniel verhandelte erneut. „Vor Einbruch der Dunkelheit bringen sie uns zum Stargate zurück. Das ist“, er warf einen Blick auf seine Armbanduhr, „in etwa 4-5 Stunden. Einverstanden?“  
„Okay, aber bestehen Sie unbedingt darauf, dass wir noch im Hellen zurückgehen!“, insistierte Jack, der sich keinesfalls im Dunkeln heim hangeln wollte. 

Als Dr. Jackson jetzt Carter und Teal´c über ihre Situation informierte, hörte O´Neill gespannt mit. Carter berichtete, dass die beiden sich in den vergangenen Stunden auf die Suche nach ihnen gemacht hatten, aber bald hatten einsehen müssen, dass sie sie in diesem Gewirr niemals finden würden. Jetzt waren sie gerade auf dem Weg zurück zum Stargate. 

O´Neill beugte sich über Daniels Funkgerät: „Carter, wir melden uns in 4-5 Stunden wieder. Bis dahin können sie ja schon mal einige Bodenproben analysieren. Oder meinen Sie, dass das die Leute hier nicht so gern sehen?“, erkundigte sich Jack bei Daniel.  
Der klärte die Frage und dann konnte er Sam mitteilen, dass sie die Erlaubnis dazu hatte.  
„Viel Glück, Carter!“  
„Danke, Sir.“

Als Daniel sich dann wieder über seine Papiere beugte, lehnte Jack sich zum ersten Mal halbwegs entspannt an diesem Tag zurück.  
Noch war nicht gesagt, dass diese Mission ein Erfolg werden würde, aber ein Anfang war gemacht. Das war mehr, als man von vielen Besuchen auf fremdem Planeten sagen konnte. Immerhin gab es hier eine halbwegs verhandlungsbereite Partei und wenn Carter noch etwas finden könnte, was sie interessierte, wäre sicher auf beiden Seiten ein guter Ausgangspunkt da. Endlich auch mal wieder eine positive Meldung, die General Hammond nach Washington weiter geben konnte.  
Und selbst wenn alle Stricke rissen und Daniel nichts außer einem einzigen Blatt von diesem Aristo…? Aristocat? na ja, so ähnlich – von diesem alten Griechen jedenfalls, bekommen würde, so wäre die Mission jedenfalls für eine Unterabteilung des SGC schon mal ein voller Erfolg.

Entspannt streckte Jack die Beine von sich und schaute Daniel beim Arbeiten zu.

\-------------------ENDE-----------------

 

=47=  
„Carter, nehmen Sie so viel, dass es uns noch gerade nicht auseinander reißt. Kleinere Wunden kann Dr. Fraiser wieder flicken.“  
„Ja, Sir.“ Sam stellte einige rasche Berechnungen an, dann klemmten sie einen kleinen Block des Sprengstoffes in die eine Ecke und sie kauerten sich so gut es ging in der anderen Ecke des Raumes zusammen und hofften, dass ihr schusssicheren Westen das Schlimmste verhindern würden.

„Jetzt!“, rief Major Carter und ein ohrenbetäubender Knall, der heftig in ihren Ohren schmerzte, erfüllte den kleinen Raum. Aber es flogen keine schweren Teile umher - und das war schlecht, sehr schlecht! 

Die vier nahmen die Hände, die zum Schutz über ihren Kopf gehalten wieder herunter und Carter erhob sich als erste aus ihrer kauernden Haltung und ging zu der gegenüberliegenden Wand. 

Keinerlei sichtbare Anzeichen, dass das Material irgendwo einen Riss erhalten hätte. Nichts. Gar nichts.

„Die Wand hat nicht mal einen Kratzer“, stellte Carter ungläubig fest, als mit ihrem Messgerät die Explosionsstelle untersuchte und die Messergebnisse den optischen Eindruck bestätigten. „Dieses Metall ist … einmalig.“ 

O´Neill kratzte mit seinem Fingernagel den Ruß von dem Metall, Daniel schaute ihm dabei über die Schulter. Die Wand darunter war tatsächlich völlig unversehrt. ------

Weiter unter Punkt 48 

 

=48=  
„Mit dem Metall könnten die Erbauer auf der Erde ein Vermögen machen“, stellte Jack anerkennend fest.  
„Jetzt ist es aber eher … hinderlich“, wandte Daniel ein.  
Jack zog eine Grimasse. „Die Untertreibung des Jahres.“ 

Sam fuhr auch noch einmal mit ihrem Finger durch die Schmauchspuren an der Wand, überprüfte die Anzeige zum x-ten Mal und dann ließ sich an der Wand zu Boden sinken. Ratlos stützte sie die Ellenbogen auf die Knie, lehnte den Kopf gegen die Wand und barg ihr Gesicht in ihren Händen. Jack warf Daniel einen Blick zu und sie setzten sich neben sie auf den Fußboden. Jeder auf einer Seite.  
Als Daniel sanft mit seiner Hand über ihre Hände strich, ließ sie sie langsam sinken. Sie rang einen Moment um ihre Fassung, dann sagte sie leise: „Verdammt, ich … mir fällt einfach nicht ein, was wir noch tun könnten, um diese … beschissenen Wände aufzuhalten.“ 

„Mir auch nicht“, tröstete Daniel sie. „Ich weiß nicht einmal, ob dieses ominöse Ei vielleicht sogar hier im Raum liegt und ich nur zu kurzsichtig bin, es aufzufinden.“  
„Ich denke nicht, dass das Ei hier im Raum aufbewahrt wird, Daniel. Wer auch immer das hier konstruiert hat, wird es bestimmt mitgebracht haben, “ meinte Sam. „Wäre doch nicht so ganz klug, es hier zu verstecken.“  
„Hey, wartet mal“, rief Jack plötzlich. Er fummelte an seiner schusssicheren Weste herum und wühlte sein Funkgerät hervor. Ungeduldig haute er mehrmals auf diverse Knöpfe, aber es gab keinen Ton von sich, obwohl die Batterieanzeige auf voll stand. Schulterzuckend meinte er: „Vielleicht auch besser so. Ich weiß wirklich nicht, ob ich von einem Goa´uld hätte gerettet werden wollen.“

Plötzlich drehte sich Teal´c, der die letzten Minuten regungslos auf die Inschrift an der Wand gestarrt hatte, zu ihnen um und sagte düster: „Es ist meine Schuld, dass ihr hier festsitzt. Falschgläubiger und Wurm des Todes sind ein direkter Hinweis darauf, dass erst mein Symbiont, diese … Falle aktiviert hat. Die Erbauer dieses Raumes nutzten ihn offensichtlich als letzte Zuflucht, konnten ihn aber mittels einer Transportvorrichtung verlassen. Für Goa´uld und Jaffa ist dies jedoch das Todesurteil.“ Teal´c verbeugte sich langsam und tief in ihre Richtung und sagte: „Ich bitte euch um Vergebung.“ 

„Ach, Unsinn, Teal´c. Wer sagte denn, dass du … vielleicht hätten die Rückstände von Jolinar in Carters Blut auch ausgereicht?“ Als Jack das sagte, blickte er aber nicht Teal´c direkt an, sondern warf Sam einen raschen Blick zu, mit dem er um Entschuldigung bat. „Also keine Schuldzuweisungen, hörst du. Wenn hier jemand …“

Der Colonel unterbrach sich mitten im Satz, da Daniel aufsprang, die drei Schritte zu seinem Rucksack rannte, ihn hektisch durchwühlte und dann seine Wasserflasche hervorzog. Er schraubte sie auf und goss den Inhalt schwungvoll genau an die Stelle, an der der Boden in die Wand überging. Eine kleine Pfütze bildete sich.  
„Äh… Daniel?“ Jack fuhr sich mit einer Hand durch die Haare und schaute zwischen dem Archäologen und der Pfütze hin und her.  
„Eine gute Idee“, meinte Sam, „aber … es fließt nicht ab. Es gibt keinerlei Spalte, in die es eindringen könnte.“  
„Ah! Strom und Wasser gleich Kurzschluss“, fasste Jack den Versuch zusammen.  
„Und ein inneres Kraftfeld, das diesen Raum hermetisch abriegelt“, nickte Sam.  
Daniel seufzte tief, schaute noch einmal auf die nutzlose Wasserlache und setzte sich dann wieder zu Jack und Sam.

Teal´c ging jetzt auch in die Hocke. Die Decke war inzwischen so tief herunter gekommen, dass er nicht mehr aufrecht stehen konnte. 

„Was schätzen Sie, wie lange noch, Carter?“, fragte O´Neill in einem sehr formellen Tonfall.  
„Schwer zu sagen. …. Zehn Minuten?“ 

Alle schwiegen und ließen die Endgültigkeit dieser Zeitangabe auf sich wirken.

„Zehn Minuten, ja?“, unterbrach Jack den Gedankenfluss der anderen. „Dann sollte ich vielleicht langsam mal daran denken, meine Rede zu halten.“  
Sam zog schniefend die Nase hoch. „Bloß nicht, Sir! Können wir …“, sie wischte sich mit einer Hand über die Augen, „in den letzten Minuten nicht lieber … zum Beispiel … Berufe-Raten spielen?“  
Erstaunt zog Jack beide Augenbrauen nach oben und warf Carter einen fragenden Blick zu.

„Alles, bloß keine rührselige Reden!“, erklärte sie noch einmal bestimmt.

Er verstand. Und so zog er sie stattdessen mit einer Hand etwas näher an sich heran.  
Sam legte ihren Kopf auf Jacks Schulter und streckte Daniel eine Hand hin, die dieser ergriff. Er rückte ebenfalls etwas näher an Sam heran.  
„Komm zu uns, T“, lud der Colonel auch den Jaffa ein, der mit einem leeren Gesichtsausdruck vor sich hin starrte. Doch der andere Mann rührte sich nicht, fast, als hätten ihn die Worte seines Freundes nicht an dem dunklen Ort erreichen können, an dem sich seine Gedanken gerade befanden. 

Einen Moment saßen sie schweigend, dann zog Daniel mit seiner linken Hand die Pistole aus dem Halfter an seinem Oberschenkel und wog sie einen Moment in seiner Hand. Sein Blick traf über Sams Kopf hinweg auf Jacks, der seine Bewegung genau verfolgt hatte.  
„Ja, Daniel“, meinte er leise, „daran hatte ich auch schon gedacht. Ich möchte nicht zerquetscht werden.“  
Sam hob den Kopf an und sah, dass beide Männer auf die Waffe in Daniels Hand blickten. „Ich auch nicht“, wisperte sie und drückte Daniels Finger zur Bestätigung noch fester. 

Jack musste als erster die Beine etwas anwinkeln, da die Wand jetzt seine Stiefel berührte. Die Kammer war inzwischen auf klaustrophobisch winzige Maße zusammengeschrumpft.

„Ich … Jack … was ich schon immer sagen wollte … ach, verdammt“, rief Sam und legte Jack ihre Hände auf die Schultern. Eine Sekunde zögerte sie, doch das, was sie ihn Jacks Augen las, schien sie wohl zu beruhigen. Sie beugte sich vor und küsste ihn auf den Mund. Er wickelte sofort seine Arme um sie und erwiderte den Kuss voller Hingabe, strich ihr über den Rücken und murmelte einmal während des Luftholens kurz „Sam“, bevor er sie in einen weiteren Kuss zog.  
Als Sam erneut sprechen konnte, meinte sie: „Besser als jede Rede.“  
„Ja, entschieden besser.“ Sie lächelten sich an.

Dann drehte sich Sam Daniel zu und hauchte ihm ebenfalls einen Kuss auf die Wange. „Leb wohl, Daniel. Vielleicht triffst du ja Sha´re wieder.“ Bei diesen Worten liefen ihr Tränen über die Wangen, aber sie schaffte noch ein Lächeln für Daniel.  
„Danke, Sam, für alles – und Danke, Jack, für deine Freundschaft.“  
„Dir auch, Daniel“, erwiderte O´Neill, legte eine Hand um Sams Schulter und wuschelte Daniel noch einmal durch seine Haare. Dann wandte er sich an Teal´c: „Mach´s gut, Großer und grüß Master Bra´tac von mir, wenn du ihn in einigen Jahren in Kheb wiedertriffst.“

Sie würden nie erfahren, ob es Jacks Worte waren, die den Jaffa endlich aus seiner Starre weckten, oder ob es ganz einfach die Wand war, die jetzt so nahe heran gekommen war, dass sie den massigen Krieger unaufhaltsam zur Seite schob. Jedenfalls hob Teal´c endlich den Blick und antwortete ruhig: „Das werde ich tun, O´Neill.“  
Er robbte heran und kauerte sich jetzt neben Daniel. Mit ruhiger Hand nahm er dem Archäologen die Waffe aus den heftig zitternden Fingern. „Lass mich das machen, DanielJackson.“  
Als Daniel zögerte, sagte er leise: „Es ist das letzte, was ich für euch tun kann.“

Daniel blickte von Sam zu Jack und beide nickten ihm zu. Und da Sam ihn in diesem Moment mit ihrer linken Hand auch noch enger an sich heranzog, stimmte er schließlich zu. „Danke, Teal´c.“  
Teal´c legte Daniels Waffe auf den Boden und zog seine Zat. Jack, Sam und Daniel pressten sich eng aneinander und Jack fragte: „Alle bereit?“  
„Alles bereit“, bestätigte Sam und klammerte sich an die beiden Männer.  
Daniel flüsterte: „Es ist der beste Tod, den ich je gestorben bin.“

Und es war der schwerste Moment für Teal´c als er jetzt auf seine drei Freunde zielte. Der blaue Strahl aus der Zat züngelte um die drei Menschen herum und ließ sie bewusstlos werden. Er feuerte sofort noch einmal hinterher, dieses Mal nicht nur betäubend, sondern den Tod bringend. 

Dann griff Teal´c in seine Bauchhöhle, riss sich den Symbionten raus, schleuderte ihn auf den Boden und stieß wutentbrannt aus: „Du bist Schuld!“ Er feuerte auf den sich heftig windenden Wurm, dann brach er auf die Knie und musste sich für einen Moment auf den Händen abstützen. Grausame Schmerzen rasten durch seinen Leib und er rang heftig um Atem.  
Gerade, als er sich aufrichten wollte, um sein Werk mit einem dritten Schuss zu vollenden, denn die eine Wand schob bereits das leblose Bein von Major Carter zur Seite, durchflutete ein grelles Licht den kaum mehr hüfthohen Raum. Und wie er es schon einmal bei der Begegnung mit dem Harsesis-Kind gesehen hatte, verschwanden die Körper seiner Freunde in einem weißen Wirbel und nur die leeren Kleiderhüllen blieben zurück. 

Einen Moment brauchte er, um die Bedeutung dessen, was er gerade gesehen hatte, zu erfassen, dann brach er in ein triumphierendes Gebrüll aus: „Das ist also doch noch nicht das Ende, ihr falschen Götter!“ Er hob Daniels Waffe auf, richtete sie auf sich und hoffte nur, als er abdrückte, dass Oma Desalas Rettungsmission auch geläuterte Jaffa mit einbeziehen würde.

\------------------ENDE--------------

=49=  
„Zorbadillo´s Heavenly Greek“ hatte es wirklich gut mit ihnen gemeint und so waren sie schon beim dritten Ouzo, ehe sie bei der Nachspeise angekommen waren. Sie hatten über alles mögliche geplaudert und beide hatten sich in stummer Übereinkunft bemüht, Arbeitsthemen außen vor zu lassen. Es war erstaunlich, worüber man auch außerhalb des Mountains alles sprechen konnte! 

Ehe Sam sich versah, hatte sie dem Colonel von dem hässlichen Rotweinfleck auf ihrem Teppich und ihren erfolglosen Bemühungen, ihn weg zu bekommen, erzählt. O´Neill hatte ihr tatsächlichen einen alten Trick seiner Mutter verraten, wie man auch noch längst verjährte Flecken fast rückstandslos entfernen konnte.  
Als ihnen bewusst wurde, dass sie gerade tatsächlich Hausfrauentipps austauschten, mussten sie sich etwas peinlich berührt angrinsen. 

Und dieses halb schüchterne, halb verschwörerische Lächeln war es dann wohl auch – von den drei Ouzo mal abgesehen – das Jack mit seinem nächsten Satz herausplatzen ließ: „Wann nehmen Sie eigentlich endlich mal meine Einladung nach Minnesota an?“  
„Das habe ich nie versprochen!“, rief Carter bestimmt.  
„Okay, wir können meinetwegen auch für eine Woche nach Hawaii fliegen“, zeigte sich der Colonel großzügig. 

„Sir!“, lachte Sam halb überrumpelt, halb lachend, da sie nicht wusste, wie viel davon ernst gemeint war. Dann kam ihre praktische Seite durch und sie erinnerte ihren CO: „Wir können leider nirgendwo gemeinsam hinfliegen. Und das wissen Sie auch ganz genau.“  
„Leider?“, fragte Jack mit glitzernden Augen und ergötzte sich daran, dass Sam das Blut in die Wangen schoss.  
„Es geht nicht“, griff Carter einen anderen Teil ihrer Antwort noch einmal auf.  
„Ich fliege nach Hawaii und Sie fliegen offiziell eine Woche zu ihrem Onkel … John nach Baltimore.“  
„Ich habe doch gar keinen …“  
„Ein armer, alter, gebrechlicher Onkel, der seine Nichte schon viel zu lange nicht gesehen hat“, schnitt ihr der Colonel das Wort ab. „Es ist sein sehnlichster Wunsch, können Sie ihm den abschlagen?“  
„Ich …“

Jack ergriff ganz behutsam ihre Hand und nahm sie zwischen seinen beiden Hände und fuhr leise und beschwörend fort: „Er würde schrecklich gerne eine Woche gemeinsam mit … Sam verbringen. So viele verpasste Gelegenheiten, so viele Dinge, die mal gesagt werden müssten. So viele Fragen, die es zu klären gilt. Er brennt darauf. Er kann es kaum erwarten. Können Sie ihm diesen Wunsch verweigern?“

Kein Zweifel, dass Jack jetzt sich und längst nicht mehr den imaginären Greis in Baltimore meinte. Sam wurde von widersprüchlichen Gefühlen überflutet. Sie wollte nichts lieber, als sich einfach einmal kopfüber in etwas hineinstürzen, dessen Ausgang nicht vorhersehbar war. Aber da gab es auch noch ihre wissenschaftlich-analytische Seite und die warnte ganz entschieden davor. Hilfe suchend schaute sie in Jacks Augen.

Jack verstärkte seinen Händedruck, fuhr mit dem Daumen streichelnd über ihr Handgelenk und flüsterte leise drängend: „Bitte!“

\--------------------ENDE -------------------

 

©Antares, Oktober 2004


End file.
